Al doilea sex/V
Partea a treia MITURI Capitolul I Istoria ne-a arătat că bărbaţii au avut întotdeauna toate puterile concrete; chiar de la începuturile patriarhatului, ei au considerat folositor ca femeia să fie menţinută într-o stare de dependenţă; şi astfel ea a fost constituită, în mod concret, drept Celălalt. Această condiţie servea intereselor economice ale masculilor; dar convenea şi pretenţiilor lor ontologice şi morale. Chiar din momentul în care subiectul încearcă să se afirme, Celălalt, care îl limitează şi îl neagă, îi este, totuşi, necesar: nu se atinge pe sine decît prin această realitate care nu este el. De aceea viaţa bărbatului nu este niciodată plenitudine şi odihnă, ci lipsă şi mişcare: este luptă. Faţă în faţă cu sine, bărbatul întîlneşte Natura; are impact asupra ei, încearcă să şi-o aproprieze. Dar ea nu l-ar putea satisface. Ori nu ajunge să se realizeze decît ca o opoziţie pur abstractă, este obstacol şi rămîne străină; ori suportă pasiv dorinţa bărbatului şi se lasă asimilată de el; nu o posedă decît consumînd-o, adică distrugînd-o. În ambele cazuri, bărbatul rămîne singur: este singur cînd atinge o piatră, cînd mănîncă un fruct. Nu există prezenţă a celuilalt decît dacă celălalt este el însuşi prezent pentru sine: aceasta înseamnă că adevărata altentate este aceea a unei conştiinţe diferite de a mea i identic cu ea. Existen a a doi b rba i îl smulge ş ă ţ ă ţ pe fiecare bărbat din imanenţa sa şi îi îngăduie să-şi împli nească adevărul fiinţei, să se împlinească ca transcendenţă, ca evadare către obiect, ca proiect. Dar această libertate străină, care-mi confirmă libertatea, intră, de asemenea, în conflict cu ea: aceasta este tragedia conştiinţei nefericite; fiecare conştiinţă pretinde să se afirme singură ca subiect suveran. Fiecare încearcă să se împlinească reducîndu-1 pe celălalt la sclavie. Dar sclavul, prin muncă şi prin frică, se simte şi el esenţial şi, printr-o întoarcere dialectică, stăpînul apare ca neesenţial. Drama poate fi depăşită prin libera recunoaştere a fiecărui individ în altul, fiecare afirmîndu-se în acelaşi timp pe sine şi pe celălalt ca obiect şi ca subiect, într-o mişcare reciprocă. Dar dragostea, generozitatea, ce realizează în mod concret această recunoaştere a libertăţilor, nu sînt nişte virtuţi facile; ele sînt, desigur, cea mai înaltă înfăptuire a omului, prin care se află pe sine în adevărul lui; dar acest adevăr este acela al unei lupte fără încetare începute, fără încetare abolite; ea cere ca omul să se depăşească în orice moment al vieţii sale. Putem spune, cu alte cuvinte, că omul ajunge la o atitudine autentic 174 morală cînd renunţă la a fi pentru a-şi asuma existenţa. Prin această conversiune, el renunţă, de asemenea, la orice posesiune, căci posesiunea este un mod de căutare a fiinţei; dar conversiunea prin care atinge adevărata înţelepciune nu este niciodată făcută, trebuie săvîrşită tot timpul, cere o tensiune constantă. Astfel încît, incapabil .să se împlinească în singurătate, bărbatul este fără încetare în primejdie în raporturile cu semenii săi: viaţa sa este o întreprindere dificilă a cărei reuşită nu este niciodată asigurată. Dar lui nu-i plac greutăţile, iar de primejdii îi este teamă. Aspiră, în mod contradictoriu, la viaţă şi la repaus, la existenţă şi la fiinţă; ştie bine că „neliniştea spiritului" este răscumpărarea dezvoltării sale, că distanţa pînă la obiect este răscumpărarea prezenţei sale în sine; dar visează liniştea în sînul neliniştii, şi visează o plenitudine opacă ce ar locui, totuşi, conştiinţa. Întruchiparea acestui vis este chiar femeia; ea este intermediarul dorit între natura străină de om şi semenul său care i se pare a fi prea identic cu el. • Am văzut că nu au existat mai întîi femei eliberate de sclavie pe care bărbaţii să le fi aservit şi că niciodată diviziunea sexelor nu a întemeiat o diviziune în caste. A compara femeia cu sclavul este o eroare; au existat printre sclavi şi femei, dar au existat întotdeauna femei libere, adică învestite cu o demnitate religioasă şi socială: ele acceptau suveranitatea bărbatului, iar acesta nu se simţea ameninţat de o revoltă care să-1 poată transforma la rîndul său în obiect. Femeia apare astfel ca neesenţialul care nu se întoarce niciodată la esenţial, ca un Celălalt absolut, fără reciprocitate. Toate miturile creaţiei exprimă această convingere preţioasă pentru bărbat şi, între altele, legenda Genezei, care, prin intermediul creştinismului, sa perpetuat în civilizaţia occidentală. Eva nu a fost creată în acelaşi timp cu Adam, ci a fost extrasă din coasta primului bărbat. Nici naşterea ei nu a fost autonomă; Dumnezeu nu a ales în mod spontan să o creeze pentru ea însăşi şi pentru ca, în schimb, să fie adorat direct de către ea: el a sortit-o bărbatului; ia dăruit-o lui Adam pentru a-1 salva de singurătate, în soţul ei este deci originea şi raţiunea de a fi a Evei; ea este complementul lui la modul neesenţialului. De aceea apare ca o pradă privilegiată. Este natura ridicată la transluciditatea conştiinţei, este o conştiinţă în mod natural supusă. Şi în aceasta se află minunata speranţă pe care bărbatul şi-a pus-o în femeie: el speră să se poată împli- ' .....Femeia nu este repetarea inutilă a bărbatului, ci locul vrăjit în care se împlineşte alianţa vie a bărbatului şi a naturii. Dacă ea dispare, bărbaţii se trezesc singuri, străini fără paşaport într-o lume îngheţată. Ea este pămîntul însuşi purtat pe culmile vieţii, pămîntul devenit sensibil şi fericit; şi tară ea, pentru bărbaţi pămîntul este mut şi mort", scrie Michel Carrouges. (Puterile femeii, Cahiers du Sud, nr. 292.) 175 ni ca fiin posedînd trupe te o alt fiin , confirmîndu-se în libertatea ţă ş ă ţă sa printr-o libertate docilă. Nici un bărbat nu ar consimţi să fie femeie, dar toţi doresc să existe pe lume femei. „Să-i mulţumim lui Dumnezeu pentru că a creat femeia." „Natura este bună pentru că i-a dăruit bărbatului femeia." Prin aceste fraze şi prin altele asemănătoare, bărbatul afirmă încă o dată, cu o arogantă naivitate, că prezenţa sa în lume este un fapt ineluctabil şi un drept, iar cea a femeii, un simplu accident: dar este un accident fericit. Apărînd drept Celălalt, femeia apare în acelaşi timp ca o plenitudine de a fi în opoziţie cu această existenţă al cărei neant bărbatul îl simte în sine; Celălalt, fiind afirmat ca un obiect în ochii subiectului, este afirmat ca în-sine, deci ca fiinţă. În femeie se întruchipează în mod pozitiv absenţa pe care orice creatură o poartă în suflet şi, căutînd să se regăsească prin ea, bărbatul speră să se împlinească pe sine. Totuşi, ea nu a reprezentat pentru el numai întruchiparea Celuilalt, şi nu şi-a păstrat întotdeauna, în cursul istoriei, această importanţă. Au existat momente în care a fost eclipsată de alţi idoli. Cînd Cetatea, Statul îl devoră pe cetăţean, acesta nu mai are posibilitatea de a se ocupa de viaţa lui privată. Fiind destinată Statului, femeia spartană are o condiţie superioară celorlalte femei grecoaice. Dar ea nu este transfigurată de nici un vis masculin. Cultul căpeteniei, fie că se numeşte Napoleon, Mussolini sau Hhler, exclude orice alt cult. În dictaturile militare, în regimurile totalitare, femeia nu mai este un obiect privilegiat. Înţelegem că femeia poate fi divinizată într-o ţară bogată, ai cărei cetăţeni nu ştiu ce sens să dea vieţii lor; este ceea ce se înfîmplă în America. În schimb, ideologiile socialiste, care cer egalitatea tuturor fiinţelor omeneşti, refuză ca în viitor, începînd cu prezentul chiar, vreo categorie umană să fie obiect sau idol: în societatea autentic democratică pe care ne-o anunţă Marx nu există loc pentru Celălalt Totuşi, puţini bărbaţi se suprapun exact peste solda tul, peste militarul care au ales sa fie; în măsura în care ei rămîn indivizi, femeia păstrează în ochii lor o valoare particulară. Am văzut scrisori trimise de soldaţii germani unor prostituate franţuzoaice, în care, în pofida nazismului, tradiţia florii albastre se dovedea, în chipul cel mai naiv, deosebit de vie. Scriitori comunişti, precum Aragon în Franţa, Vittonni în Italia, oferă în operele lor un loc de primă importanţă femeii, amantă şi mamă. Poate că mitul femeii se va stinge într-o zi: cu cît femeile se afirmă mai mult ca fiinţe umane, cu atît minunata calitate de a fi Celălalt moare în ele. Dar în prezent acest mit există încă în inimile tuturor bărbaţilor. Orice mit implică un Subiect care îşi proiectează speranţele şi temerile sale către un Cer transcendent. Femeile, neafinnîndu-se ca Subiect, nu au creat mitul viril în care s-ar reflecta proiectele lor: ele nu au nici religie, nici poezie proprie: ele încă visează prin inter- 176 mediul viselor bărbaţilor, adoră idoli pe care iau fabricat bărbaţii. Aceştia au făurit, pentru propria lor exaltare, marile figuri virile: Hercule, Prometeu, Parsifal; în destinul acestor eroi, femeile nu au decît un rol secundar. Fără îndoială, există imagini stilizate ale bărbatului aşa cum este el perceput în raporturile sale cu femeia: tatăl, seducătorul, soţul, gelosul, fiul cel bun, fiul cel rău; dar tot bărbaţii le-au stabilit, şi ele nu ajung la demnitatea mitului; nu sînt decît nişte clişee. In timp ce femeia este definită exclusiv din perspectiva raporturilor sale cu bărbatul. Asimetria celor două categorii, mascul şi femelă, se manifestă în constituţia unilaterală a miturilor sexuale. Se spune adeseori „sexul" pentru a desemna femeia; ea este însăşi carnea, deliciile şi primejdiile sale: faptul că, din punctul de vedere al femeii, bărbatul este sexuat şi carnal este un adevăr care nu a fost niciodată proclamat pentru că nu s-a găsit nimeni să-1 proclame. Reprezentarea lumii, ca i lumea îns i, este opera b rba ilor; ei o descriu din punctul lor ş ăş ă ţ de vedere, pe care îl confundă cu adevărul absolut. Este întotdeauna dificil să descrii un mit; nu se lasă sesizat sau definit, bîntuie conştiinţele fără a fi pus vreodată în faţa lor ca obiect nemişcător. Mitul este atît de alunecos, atît de contradictoriu, încît mai întîi nici nu i se percepe unitatea: Dalila şi Judith, Aspazia şi Lucreţia, Pandora şi Atena; femeia este în acelaşi timp Eva şi Fecioara Măria. Ea este un idol, o servitoare, izvorul vieţii, o putere a întunericului; este liniştea elementară a adevărului, este artificiu, sporovăială şi minciună; este vindecătoarea şi vrăjitoarea; este prada bărbatului, este pierzania sa, este tot ceea ce el nu este şi vrea să aibă, negarea sa şi raţiunea sa de a fi. „A fi femeie, spune Kierkegaard1 este ceva atît de ciudat, de complicat, încît nici un predicat nu ajunge să-1 exprime, iar multiplele predicate pe care am vrea să le folosim sar contrazice în aşa fel încît numai o femeie le-ar putea suporta." Aceasta vine din faptul că ea e considerată nu în mod pozitiv, ca pentru-sine, ci negativ, aşa cum îi apare bărbatului. Căci, dacă există şi alţi Ceilalţi decît femeia, nu este mai puţin adevărat că ea este întotdeauna definită ca Celălalt. Iar ambiguitatea sa este însăşi ambiguitatea ideii de Celălalt: este aceea a condiţiei umane aşa cum se defineşte ea în raport cu Celălalt. Precum am spus-o deja, Celălalt este Răul; dar, cum îi este necesar Binelui, se întoarce către Bine; prin el ajung la Tot, dar el mă separă de acesta; este poarta infinitului şi măsura finitudinii mele. Şi de aceea femeia nu întruchipează nici un concept imuabil; prin ea se realizează fără încetare trecerea de la speranţa la eşec, de la ură la 1 Etape pe drumul Vieţii. 177 dragoste, de la bine la rău, de la rău la bine. Sub orice aspect am considera-o, această ambivalenţă ne frapează înainte de toate. Bărbatul îl caută în femeie pe Celălalt ca Natură şi ca semen al său. Dar ştim ce sentimente ambivalenţe îi inspiră Natura bărbatului. O exploatează, dar ea îl striveşte, se naşte din ea şi moare în ea; este izvorul fiinţei sale şi regatul pe care-1 supune voinţei lui; este o închisoare materială în care sufletul este prizonier şi este realitatea supremă; ea este contingenţa şi Ideea, finitudinea şi totalitatea; este ceea ce se opune Spiritului şi lui însuşi. Rînd pe rînd aliată şi duşmancă, apare ca haosul tenebros de unde ţîşneşte viaţa, ca şi această viaţă însăşi, ca acel dincolo spre care tinde; femeia rezumă natura ca Mamă, Soţie şi Idee; aceste figuri cînd se confundă, cînd se opun, şi fiecare dintre ele are cîte două feţe. Bărbatul îşi plonjează rădăcinile în Natură; el a fost zămislit precum animalele şi plantele; ştie bine că nu există decît ca fiinţă vie. Dar de la instaurarea patriarhatului, Viaţa a căpătat în ochii săi un dublu aspect: este conştiinţă, voinţă, transcendenţă, este spirit; şi este materie, pasivitate, imanenţă, este trup. Eschil, Aristotel, Hipocrate au proclamat că, pe pămînt ca şi în Olimp, principiul masculin este cu adevărat creatorul; din el s-au ivit forma, numărul, mişcarea; prin Demeter se înmulţesc spicele, dar originea spicului şi adevărul sau este în Zeus; fecunditatea femeii nu este privită decît ca o virtute pasivă. Ea este pămîntul, iar bărbatul este sămînţa, ea este Apa, iar el este Focul. Creaţia a fost adesea imaginată ca o nuntire a focului cu apa; umiditatea caldă dă naştere fiinţelor vii; Soarele este soţul Mării, Soarele, Focul sînt divinităţi masculine; iar Marea este unul dintre simbolurile materne întîlnite în mod universal. Inertă, apa suferă acţiunea razelor arzătoare care o fertilizează. Tot astfel, glia brăzdată de plugar primeşte, nemişcată, grăunţele în sînul ei. Totuşi, rolul ei este necesar: ea hrăneşte gennenele, îl adăposteşte şi îi dă din sub stanţa ei. De aceea, chiar după ce Marea Mamă a fost detronată, bărbatul a continuat să închine un cult zeiţelor fecundităţii1; îi datorează Cybelei recoltele, turmele sale, prosperitatea. Îi datoreaz pro-pria-i via . El exalt apa la fel ă ţă ă de mult ca şi focul. „Glorie mării! Glorie valurilor sale înconjurate de foc sacru! Glorie undei! Glorie focului! Glorie ciudatei aventuri!" scrie Goethe în Al doilea Faust. El venerează Pămîntul: „The matron Clay", după cum îl numeşte Blake. 1 „Voi cînta Glia, mamă universală a aşezărilor trainice, strămoaşă venerabilă care hrăneşte pe suprafaţa ei tot ceea ce există", spune un imn homeric. Şi Eschil glorifică pămîntul care „naşte toate fiinţele, le hrăneşte, şi apoi le primeşte din nou germenele fecund". 178 Un profet indian îi sfătuieşte pe discipolii săi să nu sape pămîntul, căci „ este un păcat s-o răneşti şi s-o tai, s-o sfîşii pe mama noastră a tuturor pentru muncile agricole. Voi lua eu cuţitul să-1 împlînt în sînul mamei mele? îi voi mutila carnea pînă la os? Cum aş putea îndrăzni să tai părul mamei mele?' în India centrală, indienii Baija consideră şi ei că „este un păcat să sfîşii sînul gliei-mame cu fierul plugului". Şi invers, Eschil spune despre Edip că „a îndrăznit să însămînţeze brazda sacră în care a fost zămislit". Sofocle vorbeşte despre „brazdele părinteşti" şi despre „plugar, stăpîn al unui cîmp îndepărtat, pe care nu-1 vizitează decît o dată, la vremea însămînţării". Iubita dintr-un cîntec egiptean declară: „Eu sînt pămîntul!" în textele islamice, femeia este numită „cîmp... vie cu struguri". Sfîntul Francisc din Assisi, într-unui dintre imnurile sale, ne vorbeşte despre „sora noastră, glia, mama noastră, care ne ţine şi ne îngrijeşte, care produce fructele cele mai variate, cu florile multicolore şi cu iarba". Michelet, făcînd băi de nămol la Acqui, exclamă: „Draga noastră mamă a tuturor! Sînt una cu tine. De la tine vin, în tine mă întorc". Şi chiar există epoci în care se afirmă un romantism vitalist care doreşte triumful vieţii asupra Spiritului: atunci fertilitatea magică a pămîntului, a femeii apare mai minunată decît acţiunile plănuite ale bărbatului; atunci bărbatul visează să se confunde din nou cu întunericul matern pentru a regăsi acolo adevăratele izvoare ale fiinţei sale. Mama este rădăcina îngropată în adîncimile cosmosului, a cărui sevă urcă în ea, este fîntîna de unde ţîşneşte apa vie care este şi un lapte hrănitor, un izvor cald, un nămol făcut din pămînt şi apă, bogat în forţe regeneratoare.1 Dar mai generală este la bărbat revolta sa împotriva condiţiei sale trupeşti; el se consideră ca »n zeu decăzut: blestemul său este că s-a prăbuşit dintr-un cer luminos şi ordonat în tenebrele haotice ale pînte-celui matern. Acest foc, acest suflu activ şi pur în care doreşte să se recunoască este femeia care-1 întemniţează în noroiul pămîntului. S-ar voi necesar ca o pură Idee, ca Unul, Totul, Spiritul absolut; şi se trezeşte închis într-un trup limitat, într-un loc şi un timp pe care nu le-a ales, în care nu era chemat, inutil, stînjenitor, absurd. Contingenţa carnală este contingenţa înseşi fiinţei sale, pe care o suportă în abandonul, în nejustificabila sa gratuitate. Tot ea îl sorteşte şi morţii. Această gelatină tremurătoare care se formează în uter (uterul închis şi secret ca un mormînt) aminteşte prea mult de vîscozitatea moale a hoiturilor ca să nu ne facă să ne întoarcem cu oroare privirile. Peste ..Literal, femeia este Isis, natura fecundă. Este fluviul şi albia fluviului, rădăcina şi trandafirul, pămîntul şi cireşul, butucul şi strugurele" (M. Carrouges, articolul citat). 179 tot acolo unde ia naştere viaţa - germinaţie, fermentare - ea deşteaptă dezgust pentru că nu se încheagă decît destrămîndu-se; embrionul mucilaginos deschide ciclul care se încheie cu putreziciunea morţii. Pentru că are oroare de gratuitate şi de moarte, bărbatului îi este silă că a fost zămislit; ar vrea să-şi renege legăturile sale animale; prin faptul naşterii sale, Natura ucigaşă a pus stăpînire pe el. La primitivi, naşterea este înconjurată de cele mai severe tabuuri; în special placenta trebuie arsă cu grijă sau aruncată în mare, c ci oricine ar lua-o ar ine în mîini soarta nou-n scutului; aceast închisoare ă ţ ă ă în care s-a format fetusul este semnul dependenţei sale; distrugînd-o, i se îngăduie individului să participe la magma lumii vii şi să se realizeze ca fiinţă autonomi Murdăria naşterii se proiectează asupra mamei. Leviticul şi toate codurile antice îi impun lehuzei rituri purificatoare; şi în multe ţinuturi, la ţară, această tradiţie se păstrează în ceremoniile de după naştere. Se ştie ce jenă spontană, jenă care se camuflează adesea prin rînjete, simt puştii, fetele tinere, bărbaţii în faţa pîntecelui unei femei însărcinate, a sinilor umflaţi ai unei doici. In muzeele Dupuytren, curioşii contemplă embrioane şi fetuşi în formol cu ace laşi interes morbid cu care ar privi deschiderea unui inormînt. Cu tot respectul cu care o înconjoară societatea, funcţia gestaţiei inspiră o repulsie spontană. Şi dacă băieţelul, în primii ani ai copilăriei, rămîne senzual ataşat de trupul matern, atunci cînd creşte, cînd devine o fiinţă socială şi capătă conştiinţa existenţei sale individuale, acest trup îi produce teamă; vrea să-1 ignore şi să nu vadă în mama sa decît o fiinţă morală; dacă ţine s-o gîndească ca fiind pură şi castă, aceasta se întîmplă nu atît din gelozie amoroasă, cît din refuzul de a recunoaşte că ea are trup. Un adolescent este descumpănit, roşeşte dacă, plimbîndu-se cu tovarăşii săi, se întîlneşte cu mama sau cu surorile sale, ori cu vreo femeie din familie: pentru că prezenţa lor îi aminteşte de regiunile de imanenţă din care vrea să evadeze, îi descoperă rădăcinile din care vrea să se smulgă. Iritarea băieţaşului atunci cînd mama sa îl mîngîie şi îl sărută are acelaşi sens; îşi reneagă familia, mama, sînul matern. Ar vrea, precum Atena, să se fi ivit în lumea adulţilor înarmat din cap pînăn picioare, invulnerabil.1 Blestemul care apasă asupra destinului său, impuritatea care-i pătează fiinţa este aceea de a fi fost conceput, născut. Aceasta este şi anunţarea morţii sale. Cultul germinaţiei a fost întotdeauna asociat cu acela al morţilor. Glia-Mamă primeşte în sînul său oasele copiilor săi. Femeile -Parcele şi Moirele - ţes destinul omenirii; dar tot ele sînt acelea care 1 A se vedea mai departe studiul nostru despre Montherlant care întruchipează într-o manieră exemplară această atitudine. 180 retează firul vieţii. În majoritatea reprezentărilor populare, Moartea este femeie, şi femeile trebuie să-i plîngă pe morţi pentru că moartea este opera lor.1 Astfel, Femeia-Mamă are un chip al întunericului: ea este haosul din care a apărut totul şi în care totul va trebui să se întoarcă într-o zi; ea este neantul. În Noapte se confundă multiplele aspecte ale lumii pe care le revelează ziua: noaptea spiritului închis în generalitatea şi opacitatea materiei, noaptea somnului şi a nimicului. În inima mării e întuneric: femeia este Mare tenebrarum cea temută de vechii navigatori; în măruntaiele pămîntului e beznă; această noapte în care bărbatul este ameninţat să se piardă şi care este reversul fecundităţii îl înspăimîntă. El aspiră către cer, către lumină, către culmile însorite, către frigul pur şi cristalin al azurului; şi sub picioarele sale se deschide o prăpastie umedă, caldă, obscură, gata să-1 înghită; o mulţime de legende ni-1 arată pe erou pierdut pentru totdeauna atunci cînd cade în tenebrele materne: cavernă, abis, infern. Dar din nou intervine aici ambivalenţa: dacă germinaţia este întotdeauna asociată cu moartea, aceasta este însă legată şi de fecunditate. Moartea detestată apare ca o nouă naştere, şi iat-o, deci, bine-cuvîntată. Eroul mort reînvie, precum Osiris, în fiecare primăvară, şi este regenerat printr-o nouă zămislire. Suprema speranţă a omului, spune Jung2, „este ca întunecatele ape ale morţii să devină ape ale vieţii, ca moartea şi îmbrăţişarea ei rece să fie sînul matern, aşa cum marea, deşi face să dispară în apele ei soarele, îl naşte din nou în adîncime". Este o temă comună mai multor mitologii această în-mormîntare a zeului-soare în sînul mării şi apariţia lui din nou, strălucitoare. Iar bărbatul vrea să trăiască şi în acelaşi timp aspiră la repaus, la somn, la neant. Nu se doreşte nemuritor, şi prin aceasta poate învăţa să iubească moartea. „Materia anorganică este sînul matern, scrie Nietzsche. A fi eliberat de via înseamn a ţă ă redeveni adevărat, a se desăvîrşi. Acela care ar înţelege acest lucru ar considera o sărbătoare reîntoarcerea în ţărîna nesimţitoare." Chaucer pune această rugă în gura unui bătrîn care nu poate muri: Cu toiagul meu, zi şi noapte Lovesc pămîntul, poartă a mamei mele, Şi-i spun: O, scumpă mamă, lasă-mă să intru. 1 Demetra este tipul de mater dolorosa. Dar alte zeiţe - Iştar. Artemis - sînt ciude. Kali ţine în mînă un craniu plin de sînge. „Capetele fiilor tăi ucişi de puţin timp spînzură la gîtul tău ca un colier... Forma ta e frumoasă ca norii ploioşi, picioarele tale sînt năclăite de sînge". spune un poet hindus. - Metamorfozele libidoului. 181 Bărbatul vrea să-şi afirme existenţa sa singulară şi vrea să se sprijine orgolios pe „diferenţa sa esenţială", dar vrea şi să spargă barierele eului, să se confunde cu apa, cu păinîntul, cu noaptea, cu Neantul, cu Totul. Femeia care-1 condamnă pe bărbat la finitudine îi permite şi să-şi depăşească propriile limite; şi de aici vine magia echivocă cu care este ea învestită. În toate civilizaţiile, chiar şi în zilele noastre încă, ea îi inspiră bărbatului oroare; el proiectează în femeie însăşi oroarea contingenţei sale carnale. Fetiţa încă impuberă nu ascunde nici o ameninţare, nu este obiectul nici unui tabu şi nu posedă nici un caracter sacru. În multe societăţi primitive chiar sexul ei apare ca inocent: jocurile erotice sînt permise încă din copilărie între băieţi şi fete. Din ziua cînd devine susceptibilă să nască, femeia devine impură. Adesea au fost descrise tabuurile severe cu care societăţile primitive o înconjoară pe fetiţă în ziua primei sale menstruaţii; chiar şi în Egipt, unde este tratată cu o atenţie particulară, femeia rămînea izolată pe toată perioada menstruaţiei.' Adesea este expusă pe acoperişul unei case, este surghiunita într-o cabană afară din sat, nimeni nu trebuie s-o vadă sau s-o atingă: iar ea nu trebuie să se atingă nici pe sine însăşi; la popoarele la care despăducherea este o practică cotidiană, i se dă un bastonaş cu care îi este îngăduit să se scarpine: nu trebuie să atingă cu degetele aii mente; uneori îi este interzis cu desăvîrşire să mănînce; în alte cazuri, li se dă voie mamei şi surorilor să o hrănească, cu ajutorul unui instrument; dar toate obiectele care au intrat în contact cu ea în această perioadă trebuie să fie arse. După ce trece de această primă probă, tabuurile menstruale sînt ceva mai puţin severe, dar rămîn riguroase, în special citim în Levitic: „Femeia care va avea izvor de sînge în carnea ei va rămîne şapte zile în necurăţenia ei. Oricine o va atinge va rămîne murdar pînă seara. Orice pat pe care se va culca... orice obiect pe care se va aşeza va rămîne impur. Oricine îi va atinge patul, îi va spăla veşmintele, se va spăla cu apă şi va rămîne impur pînă seara". Acest text este perfect simetric celui care vorbeşte despre impuritatea provocată în bărbat de gonoree. Iar sacrificiul purificator este identic în cele două cazuri. O dată purificată de fluxul menstrual, trebuie să lase să treacă şapte zile, şi să aducă două turturele sau doi porumbei sacrificatorului, care le va oferi Celui Veşnic. Este de remarcat că în societăţile matriarhale virtuţile ataşate menstruaţiei 1 Diferenţa între credinţele mistice st mitice şi convingerile trăite ale indivizilor este, de altfel, evidentă în faptul următor: Levi-Strauss semnalează că „tinerii Nimmebago îşi văd iubitele profitând de secretul la care le condamnă izolarea prescrisă în perioada menstruaţiei". 182 ftnt ambivalenţe. Pe de o parte, ea paralizează activităţile sociale, distruge forţa vitală, face să se ofilească florile, să cadă fructele; dar are şi efecte binefăcătoare: sîngele menstrual este utilizat în prepararea b uturilor dragostei, a leacurilor, ă în special pentru a vindeca tăieturile sau vînătăile. Şi astăzi, unii indieni, cînd pleacă să lupte împotriva monştrilor fantomatici care bîntuie rîurile, pun înaintea ambarcaţiunilor lor un tampon de pînză impregnat de sînge menstrual; emanaţiile lui sînt nefaste pentru duşmanii supranaturali. Fetele din unele cetăţi greceşti purtau ca omagiu în templul Astarteei veşmîntul pătat de primul lor val de sînge menstrual. Dar, de la instaurarea patriarhatului, nu se mai atribuie decît puteri nefaste licorii ciudate care se scurge din sexul feminin. Pliniu spune în a sa Istorie naturală: „Femeia la ciclul ei lunar strică recoltele, devastează grădinile, omoară germenii, face să cadă fructele, ucide albinele, dacă atinge vinul, acesta se transformă în oţet; laptele se acreşte..." Un vechi poet englez explimă acelaşi sentiment cînd scrie: Oh! menstruating woman, thou'st a fiend From whom all nature should be screenedl Femele, spurcata-ţi singerare e o urgisire De care-ar trebui păzită-ntreaga fire! Aceste credinţe s-au păstrat pînă în zilele noastre cu o deosebită vigoare. În 1878, un membru al Asociaţiei medicale britanice a făcut o comunicare în British Medical Journal, în care declara: „Este neîndoios că atunci cînd femeia la menstruaţie atinge o bucată de carne, aceasta se strică". El susţine că ştie personal două sau trei cazuri în care bucăţi de carne au fost alterate în astfel de împrejurări. La începutul acestui secol, în rafinăriile din Nord, un regulament le interzicea femeilor să intre în fabrică în zilele cînd erau atinse de ceea ce anglo-saxonii numeau „tlie curse" („blestemul"): căci atunci zahărul s-ar fi înnegrit. La Saigon nu se angajează femei în fabricile de opium; din cauza menstruaţiei lor, opiumul se strică şi devine amar. Aceste credinţe curioase s-au perpetuat în multe sate franceze. Orice bucătăreasă ştie că îi este imposibil să reuşească o maioneză dacă este în perioada menstruaţiei, sau numai în prezenţa unei femei aflate în această stare. În Anjou, recent, un bătrîn grădinar care pusese în pivniţă recolta de cidru a anului îi scria stăpînului casei: „Trebuie să le cereţi doamnelor tinere din casă şi invitatelor să nu treacă prin pivniţă în anumite zile ale lunii; căci ele ar împiedica cidrul să fermenteze". Pusă la curent cu această scrisoare, bucătăreasa a ridicat din umeri: „Asta na împiedicat niciodată cidrul să fermenteze, a spus ea, doar pentru slănină nu este bine: nu poţi să sărezi slănina cînd e de faţă o femeie la ciclu; slănina ar putrezi"1. Ar fi insuficient să 183 asimilăm aceste repulsii cu acelea pe care le suscită în mod normal sîngele: desigur, sîngele este în sine un element sacru, pătruns mai mult ca oricare altul de mana misterioasă care este în acelaşi timp viaţă şi moarte. Dar puterile malefice ale sîngelui menstrual sînt mai singulare. El întruchipează esenţa feminităţii. Şi de aceea scurgerea lui pune în pericol femeia însăşi, a cărei mana este astfel materializată, în timpul iniţierii fetelor din tribul Chago, acestea sînt îndemnate să-şi ascundă cu grijă sîngele menstrual: „Nul arăta mamei tale, căci va muri. Nu-1 arăta prietenelor tale, căci printre ele ar putea fi una rea care va lua cîrpa cu care te-ai şters, iar pîntecele tău nu va prinde rod. Nu-1 arăta unei femei rele, care va lua cîrpa s-o pună sus pe casa ei... şi astfel tu nu vei avea copii. Nu arunca cîrpa pe potecă sau în mărăciniş. Un om rău poate face lucruri rele cu ea. Ingroap-o în pămînt Ascunde sîngele de vederea tatălui tău, a fraţilor şi surorilor tale. Dacă-1 laşi să se vadă, e un păcat"~. La triburile Aleute, dacă tatăl îşi vede fiica atunci cînd aceasta are prima dată menstruaţie, ea riscă să devină mută sau oarbă. Credinţa e că în această perioadă femeia este posedată de un spirit şi e plină de o forţă periculoasă. Unii primitivi cred că fluxul e provocat de muşcătura unui şarpe, femeia avînd cu şarpele şi cu şopîrla nişte afinităţi ascunse: sîngele menstrual, cred ei, participă la veninul tîrîtoarei. Leviticul apropie fluxul menstrual de gonoree; sexul feminin sîngerînd nu este numai o rana, ci şi o plagă suspectă. Iar Vigny asociază noţiunea de murdărire şi aceea de boală cînd scrie: „Femeia, copil bolnav, de douăsprezece ori impură". Fruct al unor tulburi alchimii interioare, hemoragia periodic de care sufer femeia este în ă ă mod ciudat în acord cu ciclul lunii: şi luna are nişte primejdioase capricii^. Femeia face parte din redutabilul angrenaj care comandă cursul astrelor şi al soarelui, este * Un medic din Cher mi-a semnalat că, în regiunea în care locuieşte, accesul femeilor în crescătoriile de ciuperci este interzis în aceste împrejurări. Se mai discută şi astăzi pe tema realităţii acestor prejudecăţi. Singurul fapt pe care îl semnalează în favoarea lor este o observaţie a lui Schink (citat de Vignes). Schink văzuse nişte flori ofilindu-se în mîna unei servitoare care avea menstruaţie; prăjiturile cu drojdie făcute de această femeie nu crescuseră, după spusele sale. decît trei centrimetri în loc de cinci, cît ar fi fost normal... Oricum, aceste fapte sînt prea sumare şi destul de vag întemeiate dacă luăm în considerare importanţa şi universalitatea credinţelor a căror origine este, în mod evident, mistică. 2 Citat după Levi-Strauss: Structurile elementare ale rudeniei. ^ Luna este un izvor de fertilitate; ea apare ca „stăpîna femeLlor''; se crede adesea că, sub forma unui şarpe sau a unui bărbat, se acuplează cu femeia. Şarpele este o epifanie a lunii; el îşi leapădă învelişul şi se regenerează, este nemuritor. este o forţă care împrăştie fecunditatea şi ştiinţa El are în pază izvoarele sfinte, pomul vieţii, Fîntîna Tinereţii etc. Dar tot el i-a furat omului nemurirea Se spune că se acuplează cu femeile. Tradiţiile persane şi acelea ale mediilor rabinice pretind că menstruaţia a fost pricinuită de raporturile primei femei cu şarpele. 184 prada unor forţe cosmice care reglează destinul stelelor, al mareelor, ale căror iradieri neliniştitoare le simt bărbaţii. Dar este frapant mai ales că acţiunea sîngelui menstrual este legată de ideea smîntînii care se acreşte, a maionezei care nu se leagă, a fermentării, a descompunerii; se pretinde şi că este în stare să provoace spargerea unor obiecte fragile; să facă să sară corzile viorii sau ale harpei; şi aceasta, nu atît pentru că este sînge, cît pentru că emană din organele genitale; chiar şi fără să i se cunoască funcţia exactă, se ştie că este legat de genninaţia vieţii; ignorînd existenţa ovarului, anticii vedeau în menstruaţie un complementar al spermei. De fapt, nu acest sînge face ca femeia să fie impură, ci mai degrabă îi manifestă impuritatea; apare în momentul în care femeia poate fi fecundată; cînd dispare, în general ea redevine sterilă, pentru că sîngele ţîşneşte din pîntecele în care se formează fetusul. Prin el se exprimă oroarea pe care bărbatul o încearcă pentru fecunditatea feminină. Printre tabuurile legate de femeia în stare impură, nu este nici unul atît de riguros ca interzicerea oricărei relaţii sexuale cu ea. Leviticul îl condamnă la şapte zile de impuritate pe bărbatul care a încălcat această regulă. Legile lui Mânu sînt şi mai severe: „înţelepciunea, puterea, energia, vitalitatea unui bărbat care se apropie de o femeie murdărită de secreţii menstruale vor pieri pentru totdeauna". Penitenţii porunceau cincizeci de zile de penitenţă bărbaţilor care avuseseră relaţii sexuale cu o femeie în această stare. Pentru că principiul feminin este considerat ca fiind la apogeul puterii sale, există teama că, printr-un contact intim, ar putea triumfa asupra principiului masculin. Intr-un fel mai nedefinit, bărbatului îi este silă să regăsească în femeia pe care o posedă esenţa redutabilă a mamei; el vrea să disocieze aceste două tipuri de feminitate: de aceea interdicţia incestului sub forma exogamiei, sau sub aspecte mai moderne, este o lege universală; de aceea bărbatul se îndepărtează din punct de vedere sexual de femeie în momentele în care ea este cu deosebire consacrată rolului său de reproducere; cînd are menstruaţie, cînd e însărcinată, cînd alăptează. Complexul lui Edip - a cărui descriere, de altfel, ar trebui revizuită - nu contrazice această atitudine, ci, dimpotrivă, o implică. Bărbatul se apără împotriva femeii, socotită sursă confuză a lumii şi tulbure devenire organică. Totu i, tot sub aceast înf i are ea permite societ ii care s-a separat ş ă ăţş ăţ de cosmos şi de zei să păstreze firul comunicării cu ea. Şi astăzi, la beduini, la irochezi, ea asigură fertilitatea pămîntului; în Grecia antică, aude voci subpămîntene, captează limbajul vînturilor şi al copacilor: este Pythia, Sibyla, prezicătoarea: morţii şi zeii vorbesc prin gura ei. Ea şi-a păstrat pînă în zilele noastre aceste puteri ale divinaţiei: este medium, ghicitoare în palmă, în cărţi, prezicătoare, inspirată; aude voci, are vedenii. Cînd bărbaţii simt nevoia să se scufunde din nou în sînul Vieţii vegetale şi animale - precum Anteu care 185 atingea pămîntul ca să-şi recapete puterile - se întorc spre femeie. Prin civilizaţiile raţionaliste ale Greciei şi ale Romei supravieţuiesc vechile culte chtoniene. Acestea se desfăşoară de obicei în marginea vieţii religioase oficiale şi sfîrşesc chiar, ca la Eleusis, prin a lua forma misterelor: sensul lor este invers decît acela al cultelor solare în care bărbatul îşi afirmă voinţa sa de separare şi de spiritualitate; dar ele sînt şi un complement al acestora din urmă; bărbatul caută să scape de singurătate j)rin extaz: acesta este scopul misterelor, al orgiilor, al bacanalelor. In lumea recucerită de bărbaţi, un zeu masculin, Dionysos, a uzurpat virtuţile magice şi sălbatice ale zeiţelor Iştar şi Astartea; dar în jurul imaginii sale tot nişte femei se dezlănţuie: menade, thyade, bacante îl ispitesc pe bărbat la beţia religioasă, la nebunia sacră. Rolul prostituatei sacre este analog: în acelaşi timp se dezlănţuie şi se canalizează forţele fecundităţii. Şi astăzi sărbătorile populare se caracterizează prin explozii de erotism; femeia nu apare, în cadrul lor, pur şi simplu ca un obiect al plăcerii, ci ca un mijloc de a atinge acest hybris în care individul se depăşeşte pe sine. „Ceea ce o fiinţă are înlăuntrul său pierdut şi tragic, «minunea orbitoare», nu poate fi întîlnit decît într-un pat", scrie Georges Bataille. În dezlănţuirea erotică, bărbatul, înlănţuindu-şi iubita, caută să se piardă în infinitul mister al cărnii. Am văzut că, dimpotrivă, sexualitatea sa normală caută să disocieze Mama de Soţie. Îi repugnă misterioasele alchimii ale vieţii, în timp ce propria sa viaţă se hrăneşte şi se desfată cu fructele savuroase ale pămîntului; doreşte să şi le însuşească; o rîvneşte pe Venus abia născută din apele mării. Femeia se descoperă mai întîi în patriarhat ca soţie, din moment ce creatorul suprem este bărbat. Înainte de a fi mama seminţiei omeneşti, Eva a fost soaţa lui Adam; ia fost dată bărbatului pentru ca el să o posede şi să o fecundeze aşa cum posedă şi fertilizează pămîntul. Bărbatul nu caută în actul sexual numai o plăcere subiectivă şi efemeră. El vrea să cucerească, să ia, să posede; a avea o femeie înseamnă a o învinge; pătrunde în ea ca fierul unui plug în brazdă; o ia în stăpînire aşa cum ia în stăpînire pămîntul pe care-1 lucrează; ară, plantează, însămînţează: aceste imagini sînt la fel de vechi ca Scriptura; din antichitate pînă în zilele noastre se pot cita mii de exemple: „Femeia este precum pămîntul, iar bărbatul precum săinînţa", zic Legile lui Mânu. Intr-un desen al lui Andre Masson se vede un bărbat, cu o cazma în mînă, săpînd grădina unui sex feminin.1 Femeia este prada bărbatului, bunul său. Ezitarea bărbatului între teamă şi dorinţă, între frica de a fi posedat de forţe incontrolabile şi voinţa de a le capta se reflectă într-o 1 Rabelais numeşte sexul masculin „plugarul naturii". Am văzut originea religioasă şi istorică a asimilării falus-fier de plug, femeie-brazdă. 186 manieră frapantă în miturile despre Virginitate. Cînd temută de bărbat, cînd dorită sau chiar imperios cerută, aceasta apare ca fiind forma cea mai desăvîrşită a misterului feminin; este deci aspectul cel mai neliniştitor şi în acelaşi timp cel mai fascinant După cum bărbatul se simte strivit de puterile care îl îngrădesc sau după cum se crede, orgolios, în stare să şi le însuşească, el refuză sau cere ca soţia lui săi fie dată fecioară. În societăţile cele mai primitive, în care puterea femeii este exaltată, teama este cea care învinge; este bine ca femeia s fie deflorat înainte de noaptea nun ii. ă ă ţ Marco Polo afirma despre tibetani că „nici unul dintre ei nu ar fi vrut să ia de soţie o fată virgină". S-a explicat uneori acest refuz într-o manieră raţională: bărbatul nu vrea o soţie care încă nu a deşteptat dorinţa altui bărbat. Geograful arab El Bekri, vorbind despre slavi, povesteşte că „dacă un bărbat se însoară şi descoperă că soţia lui este virgină, îi spune: «Dacă ar fi ceva de capul tău, le-ai fi plăcut bărbaţilor şi printre ei s-ar fi găsit unul care ţi-ar fi luat fecioria»'". Apoi o alungă şi o repudiază. Se pretinde chiar că, la unele triburi primitive, bărbaţii nu se însoară decît cu o femeie care a fost deja mamă, făcînd astfel dovada fecundităţii sale. Dar adevăratele motive ale obiceiului atît de răs-pîndit al deflorării sînt mistice. Unele popoare îşi imaginează că în vagin trăieşte un şarpe care îl muşcă pe bărbat în momentul rupturii himenului; sîngelui virginal îi sînt atribuite virtuţi terifiante, înrudite cu sîngele menstrual şi capabile, ca şi acesta, să distrugă vigoarea masculină. Prin aceste imagini se traduce ideea că principiul feminin are cu atît mai multă forţă şi conţine cu atît mai multe ameninţări cînd este intact.1 Există cazuri în care nici nu se pune problema deflorării; de pildă, la indienii descrişi de Malinowski, la care, prin faptul că jocurile sexuale sînt autorizate încă din copilărie, rezultă că fetele nu sînt niciodată fecioare. Uneori, mama, sora mai mare sau vreo matroană o deflorează sistematic pe fetiţă şi, în timpul întregii ei copilării, îi lărgesc orificiul vaginal. Se întîmplă şi ca deflorarea să fie executată, la vîrsta pubertăţii, de femei, cu ajutorul unui băţ, al unui os, al unei pietre, fiind privită doar ca o operaţie chirurgicală. La alte triburi, fetiţa este supusă, cînd devine puberă, unei iniţieri sălbatice; cîţiva bărbaţi o scot afară din sat şi o deflorează cu ajutorul unor unelte sau o violează. Unul dintre riturile cele mai frecvente este acela care constă în a da fecioarele unor străini în trecere prin partea locului, fie pentru că se crede că ei nu sînt vulnerabili la acea mana periculoasă pentru membrii tribului, fie pentru că relele care s-ar putea abate asupra lor îi lasă indiferenţi pe aceştia din urmă. Şi mai adesea, 1 De aici vine puterea atribuită în luptă fecioarelor: valkiriile. Fecioara din Orleans. 187 preotul sau vraciul, ori căpetenia tribului dezvirginează fecioara în noaptea de dinaintea nunţii. Pe coasta Malabar, brahmanilor le revine această operaţiune pe care o îndeplinesc, se pare, fără nici o plăcere şi pentru care cer o răsplată considerabilă. Se ştie că toate obiectele sacre sînt periculoase pentru profan, dar că indivizii care au fost ei înşişi consacraţi pot să le mînuiască fără nici un risc. Înţelegem de ce preoţii şi căpeteniile sînt în stare să îmblînzească forţele malefice împotriva cărora soţul trebuie să se apere. În Roma antică nu se mai păstrase din aceste obiceiuri decît o ceremonie simbolică: logodnica era aşezată pe falusul unui Priap de piatră, ceea ce avea dublul scop de a-i mări fertilitatea şi de a absorbi fluidele prea puternice şi, prin aceasta, nefaste, de care fata era pătrunsă. Bărbatul se mai apără şi altfel: o deflorează el însuşi pe fecioară, dar în cursul unor ceremonii care îl fac, în acel moment, invulnerabil; de exemplu, face aceasta în prezenţa tuturor oamenilor din sat şi cu ajutorul unui băţ sau al unui os. La Samoa, se foloseşte de deget, învelit într-o cîrpă albă, din care apoi rupe fîşii îmbibate de sînge şi le împarte privitorilor. Se întîmplă şi să-şi defloreze în mod normal soţia, dar nu trebuie să ejaculeze în ea înainte să fi trecut trei zile, astfel încît germenele generator să nu fie murdărit de sîngele himenului. Printr-o reîntoarcere clasică în domeniul lucrurilor sfinte, sîngele virginal devine în societăţile mai puţin primitive un simbol pozitiv. Există încă în Franţa sate unde, în dimineaţa ce urinează nunţii, li se arată părinţilor şi prietenilor cearşaful pătat de sînge. Aceasta se întîmplă pentru că, în regimul patriarhal, bărbatul a devenit stăpînul femeii; şi aceleaşi virtuţi care înspăimîntau la animale sau la elementele neîmblînzite devin nişte calităţi preţioase pentru proprietarul care a ştiut să le domesticească. Din ardoarea calului s lbatic, din violen a fulgerului i a cascadelor, b rbatul a f ă ţ ş ă ăcut nişte unelte ale prosperităţii sale. De aceea vrea să-şi anexeze femeia în toată bogăţia ei intactă. Motivele de ordin raţional au, desigur, un rol în consemnul virtuţii ce i se impune fetei: ca şi castitatea soţiei, inocenţa fiicei este necesară pentru ca tatăl să nu rişte să-şi lase averea unui copil străin. Dar virginitatea femeii este pretinsă într-o manieră mai imediată cînd bărbatul îşi consideră soţia ca pe proprietatea sa personală. În primul rînd, ideea de posesiune nu se poate niciodată realiza într-un fel pozitiv; de fapt, nu putem avea niciodată nimic şi pe nimeni; deci încercăm să o realizăm negativ, iar cea mai sigură manieră de a afirma că un bun ne aparţine este să-i împiedicăm pe alţii să se folosească de el. Şi apoi, nimic nu apare mai dezirabil pentru bărbat decît ceea ce nu a aparţinut niciodată altei fiinţe umane: atunci, cucerirea apare ca un eveniment unic şi absolut. Pămînturile virgine întotdeauna i-au fascinat pe exploratori; zeci de alpinişti îşi pierd viaţa în fiecare an pentru că au voit să exploreze un munte neatins încă, sau chiar fiindcă 188 au încercat să deschidă o nouă cale; iar curioşii îşi riscă viaţa pentru a coborî sub pămînt, în adîncul unor peşteri în care n-a mai intrat nimeni, niciodată. Un obiect pe care oamenii şi l-au aservit a devenit un instrument; legăturile sale naturale fiind rupte, îşi pierde cele mai profunde virtuţi: există mai multe promisiuni în apa neîmblîzită a torentelor decît în aceea a fîntînilor publice. Un trup virgin are prospeţimea izvoarelor ascunse, catifelarea matinală a corolei închise, reflexul sidefiu al perlei pe care soarele încă nu a mîngîiat-o. Grotă, templu, sanctuar, grădină secretă; precum copilul, bărbatul e fascinat de locurile umbroase şi închise pe care nici o conştiinţă nu le-a însufleţit, care aşteaptă să li se împrumute un suflet; i se pare că a creat într-adevăr ceea ce numai el ştie să sesizeze, să pătrundă. Mai mult, unul dintre scopurile pe care le urmăreşte orice dorinţă este consumarea obiectului dorit, care implică distrugerea sa. Sfîşiind himenul, bărbatul posedă trupul feminin mai intim decît printr-o penetrare care îl lasă intact; prin această operaţie ireversibilă, el face, fără îndoială, din trupul posedat un obiect pasiv, îşi afirma puterea asupra lui. Acest sens se exprimă foarte exact în legenda cavalerului care îşi croieşte cu greu drumul printre tufişurile spinoase pentru a culege un trandafir al cărui parfum nu 1-a respirat nimeni; nu numai că îl descoperă, dar îl şi culege, şi atunci 1-a cucerit. Imaginea este atît de clară, încît în limbajul popular „a lua floarea" unei femei înseamnă a-i distruge virginitatea, iar această expresie a dat naştere cuvîntului „deflorare". Dar virginitatea nu are niciodată această atracţie erotică decît dacă ea se asociază cu tinereţea; dacă nu, misterul ei devine neliniştitor. Mulţi bărbaţi din zilele noastre încearcă această repulsie sexuală faţă de virginele prea înaintate în vîrstă; nu numai din motive psihologice fetele bătrîne sînt privite ca nişte matroane acre şi răutăcioase Blestemul este chiar în carnea lor, această carne care nu este obiect pentru nici un subiect, care a înflorit şi s-a ofilit fără a-şi găsi vreun loc în lumea bărbaţilor; deturnată de la destinaţia ei, devine un obiect baroc care nelinişteşte, aşa cum este neliniştitoare gîndirea incomunicabilă a unui nebun. Am auzit un bărbat spunînd cu grosolănie despre o femeie de patruzeci de ani, încă frumoasă, dar presupusă a fi virgină: „Are numai pînze de păianjen înăuntru..." Şi într-adevăr, pivniţele şi podurile unde nu mai intră nimeni, care nu mai folosesc la nimic, se umplu de un mister necurat; fantomele bîntuie prin ele în voie; casele părăsite de oameni devin sălaşul spiritelor. Doar dacă virginitatea feminină nu a fost cumva consacrată vreunui zeu, lumea e gata să creadă că presupune căsătoria cu un demon. Fecioarele pe care bărbatul nu le-a stăpînit, femeile bătrîne care au scăpat puterii sale sînt, mai uşor decît altele, privite ca vrăjitoare; căci soarta femeii este de a fi menită altuia, iar dacă nu acceptă jugul bărbatului, este gata să-1 accepte pe acela al diavolului. 189 Exorcizat prin rituri de deflorare sau, dimpotriv , purificat prin ă ă ă virginitate, soţia poate apărea atunci ca o pradă dezirabilă. Cînd o strînge în braţe, amantul ar vrea să posede toate bogăţiile vieţii. Ea este toată fauna, toată flora terestră: gazelă, căprioară, crin şi trandafir, piersică pufoasă, zmeură parfumată; este piatră preţioasă, sidef, agată, perlă, mătase, azurul cerului, răcoarea izvoarelor, aerul, flacăra, pămîntul şi apa. Toţi poeţii Occidentului au metamorfozat trupul femeii în flori, în fructe, în păsări. Din Antichitate pînă în Evul Mediu şi pînă în epoca modernă, ar trebui să cităm aici o întreagă antologie. Este binecunoscută Cîntarea Cîntărilor, în care iubitul îi spune iubitei: Ochi de porumbiţă-s ochii tăi... Părul tău turmă de capre pare... Dinţii tăi par turmă de oi tunse... Două jumătăţi de rodie par ochii tăi... Cei doi sini ai tăi par doi pui de căprioară... Miere curge, lapte curge, de sub limba ta... În Arcana 17, Andre Breton reia această cîntare eternă: „Melusine în clipa celui de-al doilea strigăt: ea a ţîşnit din şoldurile sale în plina lumină, pîntecele său este tot grîul de august, trupul i se înalţă ca un foc de artificii din talia subţire, modelată ca două aripi de rîndunică, sînii îi sînt hermine prinse în propriul lor strigăt, orbitoare luminînd din tăciunii închişi ai gurii lor arzătoare, iar braţele-i sînt sufletul izvoarelor ce cîntă şi înmiresmează aerul.. ." Bărbatul regăseşte în femeie stelele strălucitoare şi luna visătoare, lumina soarelui, umbra peşterilor; florile sălbatice din tufişuri, trandafirul mîndru din grădină sînt femei. Nimfe, driade, sirene, ondine, zîne bîntuie ţinuturile, pădurile, lacurile, mările, cîmpiile. Nimic nu este mai puternic ancorat în inima oamenilor decît acest animism. Pentru marinar, marea este o femeie periculoasă, perfidă, greu de cucerit, dar pe care o îndrăgeşte în efortul său de a o îmblînzi. Orgolioasă, rebelă, virginală şi răutăcioasă, culmea unui munte este femeie pentru alpinistul care vrea s-o violeze, cu riscul vieţii sale. Se pretinde adesea că aceste comparaţii manifestă o sublimare sexuală; ele exprimă mai curînd, între femeie şi elemente, o afinitate la fel de originară ca şi sexualitatea însăşi. Bărbatul doreşte, posedînd femeia, altceva decît satisfacerea unui instinct; ea este obiectul privilegiat prin care el îşi aserveşte Natura. Se poate întîmpla ca şi alte obiecte să joace acest rol. Uneori bărbatul caută în trupul băieţilor nisipul plajelor, catifelarea nopţilor, aroma de caprifoi. Dar penetraţia sexuală nu este unicul mod prin care se poate realiza o apropriere trupească a pămîntului. În Unui zeu neştiut, Steinbeck înfăţişează un bărbat care a ales ca mediatoare între el şi natură o stîncă acoperită de muşchi. În 190 Pisica, Colette arată cum un soţ tînăr şi-a fixat dragostea asupra pisicii favorite, pentru că, prin acest animal sălbatic şi catifelat, are asupra universului senzual o priză pe care trupul omenesc al soţiei sale nu reuşeşte să i-o ofere. În mare sau în munte, Celălalt se poate întruchipa la fel de bine ca în femei; ele îi opun bărbatului aceeaşi rezistenţă pasivă şi neprevăzută care îi permite să se împlinească; sînt un refugiu care trebuie cîştigat, o pradă care trebuie posedată. Dacă marea şi muntele sînt femei, este pentru că şi femeia încarnează pentru iubitul ei muntele şi marea.1 Dar nu oricărei femei îi este dat să aibă rolul de mediatoare între bărbat şi lume; bărbatul nu se mulţumeşte să afle la partenera sa organe sexuale complementare alor sale. Trebuie ca ea să întruchipeze minunata înflorire a vieţii şi, în acelaşi timp, să-i disimuleze misterele tulburi. I se va cere deci înainte de orice tinereţe şi sănătate, căci, strîngînd în braţe un obiect viu, bărbatul nu poate fi satisfăcut decît dacă uită că înlăuntrul vieţii se află peste tot moartea. El doreşte şi mai mult încă: vrea ca iubita lui să fie frumoasă. Idealul frumuse ii feminine este variabil, dar anumite exigen e r ţ ţ ămîn constante; între altele, din moment ce femeia este destinată a fi posedată, trebuie ca trupul ei să ofere calităţile pasive şi inerte ale unui obiect. Frumuseţea virilă este adaptarea trupului la nişte funcţiuni active, este forţa, agilitatea, supleţea, manifestarea unei transcendenţe animînd un trup care nu trebuie niciodată să se răsfrîngă asupra ei. Idealul feminin nu este simetric decît în societăţi ca Sparta, Italia fascistă, Germania nazistă, care o destinau pe femeie statului şi nu individului, care o considerau exclusiv ca mamă şi nu lăsau nici un loc erotismului. Dar cînd femeia 1 Fraza lui Samivel citată de Bachelard (Pămîntul şi reveriile Voinţei) este semnificativă: „începusem să consider munţii culcaţi în cerc în jurul meu ca pe nişte duşmani cu care trebuia să lupt, femele pe care trebuia să le calc în picioare sau trofee de cucerit, ca să-mi aduc mie şi altora o dovadă a propriei mele valori". Ambivalenţa muntefemeie se stabileşte prin ideea de „duşman care trebuie învins", „trofeu", „dovadă" de putere. Vedem această reciprocitate manifestîndu-se, de exemplu. În aceste două poeme de Senghor: Femeie goală, femeie obscură! Fruct copt cu carnea tare, întunecate extaze ale vinului negru, gură care-mi face gura să devină lirică. Savană cu orizonturi pure. savană care freamătă la mîngîienle aprinse ale Vuitului din est. Şi: Oho! Congo culcată pe patul tău de păduri, regină peste Africa îmblînzită Fie ca falusul munţilor să-ţi înalţe pavilionul Căci tu eşti femeie prin capul meu, prin limba mea, căci tu eşti femeie prin pîmecele meu. 191 este predată bărbatului ca un bun al lui, el reclamă ca trupul ei să fie prezent în pura sa facticitate. Corpul ei nu mai este sesizat ca iradierea unei subiectivităţi, ci ca un lucru înglodat în imanenţa lui; nu mai trebuie ca acest corp să trimită spre restul lumii, nu mai trebuie să fie promisiunea a altceva decît este: trebuie să oprească în loc dorinţa. Forma cea mai naivă a acestei exigenţe este idealul hotentot al lui Venus cea cu fese uriaşe, fesele fiind partea cea mai puţin inervată a corpului, aceea în care carnea apare ca un dat fără destinaţie. Înclinaţia orientalilor pentru femeile grase are aceleaşi raţiuni; le place luxul absurd al acestei proliferări adipoase pe care n-o însufleţeşte nici un proiect, care nu are nici un sens decît acela de a fi acolo.1 Chiar în civilizaţiile înzestrate cu o sensibilitate mai subtilă, în care intervin noţiunile de formă şi de armonie, sînii şi fesele rămîn obiecte privilegiate din cauza gratuităţii şi a contingenţei dezvoltării lor. Obiceiurile, modele s-au străduit adesea să separe trupul feminin de transcendenta sa: chinezoaica cu picioarele bandajate de-abia poate merge, unghiile lăcuite ale starurilor de la Hollywood le fac să nu-şi poată folosi mîinile, tocurile înalte, corsetele, rochiile puse pe cercuri de sînnă, turnurile, crinolinele erau făcute nu atît pentru a accentua cambrarea trupului feminin, cît pentru a-i mări neputinţa. Îngreunat de grăsime, sau, dimpotrivă, atît de diafan îneît orice efort îi este interzis, paralizat de veşminte incomode şi de riturile bunei-cuviinţe, abia astfel trupul femeii îi apare bărbatului ca fiind un lucru al său. Machiajul, bijuteriile ajută şi ele la această pietrificare a trupului şi a figurii. Funcţia podoabei este foarte complexă; la anumiţi primitivi are un caracter sacru; dar rolul său cel mai obişnuit este acela de a desăvîrşi metamorfoza femeii în idol. Un idol echivoc: bărbatul o vrea carnală, frumuseţea ei participă la frumuseţea florilor şi a fructelor; dar femeia are dreptul să fie netedă, dură, eternă ca o piatră. Rolul podoabei este în acelaşi timp să o facă să participe mai intim la natur i s o smulg din ea, s împrumute vie ii care ăş ă ă ă ţ palpită necesitatea încremenită a artificiului. Femeia se face plantă, panteră, diamant, sidef, amesteeîndu-şi trupul cu flori, cu pietre preţioase, cu cochilii, cu pene; se parfumează pentru a răspîndi mireasmă precum trandafirul şi crinul: dar penele, mătasea, perlele şi parfumurile servesc şi la 1 „Femeile hotentote. la care steatopygia nu este nici la fel de dezvoltată, nici la fel de constantă ca la femeile busliman, consideră această conformaţie ca fiind estetică şi masează fesele fetiţelor încă din copilărie pentru a le face să se dezvolte. La fel, îngrăşarea artificială a femeilor, adevărată îndopare ale cărei principii esenţiale sînt nemişcarea şi ingestia abundentă a unor alimente potrivite acestui scop. În special a laptelui, se întîlneşte în diverse regiuni ale Africii. Este încă practicată de orăşenii înstăriţi arabi şi israeliţi din Algeria, Tunisia şi Maroc- (Luquet. Journal de Psychologie, 1934, „Afroditele din caverne-'). 192 ascunderea crudităţii animale a trupului ei, a mirosului ei Ea îşi fardează gura, obrajii, pentru a le împrumuta soliditatea nemişcată a unei măşti; îşi întemniţează în stratul gros de khol sau de rimei privirea, care nu mai este decît un ornament strălucitor al ochilor. Împletit, buclat, sculptat, părul ei îşi pierde misterul lui vegetal şi neliniştitor, în femeia împodobită, Natura este prezentă, dar captivă, modelată printr-o voinţă umană după dorinţa bărbatului. O femeie este cu atît mai dezirabilă cu cît natura a înflorit mai mult în ea şi îi este mai mult aservită: este femeia „sofisticată" care a fost întotdeauna obiectul erotic ideal. Iar înclinaţia pentru o frumuseţe mai naturală nu este adesea decît o formă înşelătoare a sofisticării. Remy de Gourmont vrea ca femeile să poarte părul unduitor, liber ca rîurile şi ierburile cîm-piei; dar ondulările griului şi ale apei pot fi mîngîiate atingînd părul unei Veronica Lake, şi nu o coamă ciufulită cu adevărat abandonată naturii. Cu cît o femeie este mai tînără şi mai sănătoasă, cu atît mai mult trupul ei nou şi lustruit pare menit unei prospeţimi eterne, cu atît mai puţin îi este de folos artificiul; dar trebuie întotdeauna să-i ascundă bărbatului slăbiciunea trupească a acestei prăzi pe care el o ţine în braţe şi degradarea care o ameninţă. Pentru că se teme de destinul ei contingent, pentru că visează ca ea să fie imuabilă, necesară, bărbatul caută în chipul femeii, în torsul şi în picioarele ei, exactitatea unei idei. La popoarele primitive, ideea este numai aceea de perfecţiune a tipului popular: o rasă cu buzele groase, cu nasul turtit făureşte o Venus cu buzele groase şi cu nasul turtit; mai tîrziu li se aplică femeilor canoanele unei estetici mai complexe. Dar în orice caz, cu cît trăsăturile şi proporţiile unei femei par mai elaborate, cu atît încîntă mai tare inima bărbatului, pentru că pare să scape de avatarurile lucrurilor naturale. Se ajunge deci la acest ciudat paradox: dorind să sesizeze în femeie natura, dar transfigurată, bărbatul o predestinează pe femeie artificiului. Ea nu este numai physis, ci şi antiphysis; şi aceasta nu numai în civilizaţiile permanentelor electrice, ale epilărilor cu ceară, ale corsetelor supraelastice, ci şi în ţinutul negreselor cu platouri*, în China şi pretutindeni. Swift a denunţat în faimoasa Odă către Cella această mistificare; el descrie cu dezgust împopoţonarea cochetei şi aminteşte cu repulsie servitutile animale ale trupului său. Indignarea lui este de două ori nejustificată; căci bărbatul vrea ca femeia să fie în acelaşi timp animal şi plantă şi să se ascundă în spatele unei armături fabricate; îi place cînd iese din valuri şi dintr-o casă de modă, goală şi îmbrăcată, goală sub veşminte, * Din fr. negresses a plateaux: femeile unor triburi primitive africane, care poartă în gură, din raţiuni estetice, o bucată de lemn plat fixată de maxilarul inferior pentru a le întinde buza de jos (a tr.). 193 chiar aşa cum a întîlnit-o în universul uman. Orăşeanul caută în femeie animalitatea; dar pentru tîn rul ran care- i satisface stagiul militar, bordelul întruchipeaz ă ţă ş ă toată magia oraşului. Femeia este cîmp şi păşune, dar este şi Babilon. Totuşi, aici aflăm prima minciună, prima trădare a femeii; este aceea a vieţii înseşi care, chiar şi sub forme atrăgătoare, este veşnic pîndită de bătrîneţe şi de moarte. Folosirea ei de către bărbat îi distruge cele mai preţioase virtuţi: îngreunată de sarcină, îşi pierde atracţia erotică; chiar dacă este sterilă, trecerea anilor ajunge să-i altereze farmecele. Infirmă, urîtă, bătrînă, femeia produce oroare. Se spune despre ea că este ofilită, trecută, aşa cum se spune despre o plantă. Desigur, decrepitudinea înspăimîntă şi în cazul unui trup masculin; dar bărbatul normal n-a trăit experimente trupeşti cu alţi bărbaţi; faţă de aceste trupuri autonome şi străine nu încearcă decît o solidaritate abstractă. Prin trupul femeii, acest trup care îi este destinat, bărbatul simte acut decăderea cărnii. „Frumoasa armurăreasă" din balada lui Villon contemplă cu ochii ostili ai unui bărbat degradarea propriului său trup. Femeia bătrînă sau cea urîtă nu sînt numai nişte obiecte lipsite de farmec; ele suscită o ură amestecată cu teamă. Regăsim în ele figura neliniştitoare a Mamei, în timp ce farmecele Soţiei au dispărut. Dar Soţia însăşi este o pradă periculoasă. În Venus cea ieşită din valuri, spumă proaspătă, grîu blond, supravieţuieşte Demeter; punînd stăpînire pe femeie prin plăcerea pe care şi-o procură prin ea, bărbatul trezeşte puterile ascunse ale fecundităţii; el penetrează acelaşi organ prin care se naşte copilul. De aceea, în toate societăţile, bărbatul este protejat prin atîtea tabuuri de sexul feminin. Reciproca nu este adevărată, femeia nu trebuie să se teamă de nimic din partea barba tului; sexul acestuia este considerat ca fiind laic, profan. Falusul poate fi ridicat la demnitatea unui zeu: în cultul care i se închină, nu intră nici un element de teroare şi în cursul vieţii cotidiene femeia nu trebuie să fie apărată mistic împotriva lui; îi este numai folositor. Este remarcabil, de altfel, că în multe societăţi de drept matern, sexualitatea este foarte liberă; dar numai în timpul copilăriei femeii, în adolescenţă, cînd coitul nu este legat de ideea de reproducere. Malinow-ski povesteşte cu o oarecare uimire că tinerii care se culcă împreună în mod liber în „casa tinerilor necăsătoriţi" îşi afişează bucuros dragostea; pentru că fata necăsătorită este considerată ca fiind incapabilă să nască, iar actul sexual nu este decît o liniştită plăcere profană. Dimpotrivă, o dată căsătorită, soţul ei nu trebuie să-i mai dea nici un semn de afecţiune în public, nu trebuie s-o atingă, şi orice aluzie la raporturile lor intime este un sacrilegiu: aceasta se întîmplă pentru că ea participă atunci la esenţa redutabilă a mamei, iar împreunarea a devenit un act sacru. De acum înainte, va fi înconjurat de interdicţii şi de precauţii. Împreunarea este interzisă cînd se cultivă pămîntul, 194 cînd se însămînţează, cînd se plantează: în acest caz, pentru că oamenii nu vor să risipească în relaţiile lor individuale forţele fecun-dante care sînt necesare pentru prosperitatea recoltei, şi deci pentru binele comunităţii; din respect pentru puterile ataşate fecundităţii, ele sînt economisite. Dar în majoritatea ocaziilor, reţinerea protejează virilitatea soţului; ea este impusă atunci cînd bărbatul pleacă la pescuit, la vînătoare, şi mai ales atunci cînd se pregăteşte pentru război; în împreunarea cu femeia, principiul masculin pierde din intensitate, trebuie deci să fie evitată de cîte ori bărbatul are nevoie de integritatea forţelor sale. Sa pus întrebarea dacă oroarea pe care bărbatul o simte faţă de femeie vine din aceea pe care i-o inspiră sexualitatea în general, şi invers. Constatăm că, în Levitic în special, poluţia nocturnă este privită ca o murdărire, deşi femeia nu are nici o legătură cu asta. Şi în societăţile noastre moderne, masturbaţia e considerată ca un pericol şi ca un păcat: mulţi copii şi tineri care se dedau la aceasta nu o fac decît încercînd oribile angoase. Intervenţia societăţii, şi în special a părinţilor, este aceea care face din plăcerea solitară un viciu; dar o mulţime de băieţi au fost în mod spontan înspăimîntaţi de primele ejaculări: sînge sau spermă, orice scurgere din propria lor substanţă li se pare nelini titoare; via a lor, mana le scap . Totu i, dac din punct de ş ţ ă ş ă vedere subiectiv un bărbat poate traversa experienţe erotice în care femeia nu este prezentă, ea este obiectiv implicată în sexualitatea sa: cum spunea Platon în mitul său despre androgini, organismul bărbatului îl presupune pe acela al femeii. Descoperindu-şi propriul său sex el descoperă, de fapt, femeia, chiar dacă ea nu îi este dată nici în carne şi oase, nici ca imagine; şi invers, în calitatea sa de întrupare a sexualităţii, femeia este redutabilă. Nu pot fi niciodată separate aspectul imanent şi aspectul transcendent al experienţei vii: ceea ce mă sperie sau ceea ce doresc este întotdeauna un avatar al propriei mele existenţe, dar nimic nu mi se întîmplă decît prin ceea ce nu sînt eu. Non-eul este implicat în poluţiile nocturne, în erecţie, dacă nu sub înfăţişarea precisă a femeii, cel puţin în calitate de Natură şi Viaţă: individul se simte posedat de o magie străini La fel de bine, ambivalenţa sentimentelor pe care le are faţă de femeie se regăseşte în atitudinea faţă de propriul său sex: e mîndru de el, rîde de el, îi este ruşine de el. Băieţaşul îşi compară sfidător penisul cu acela al camarazilor săi; prima sa erecţie îl face să fie mîndru şi îl sperie în acelaşi timp. Bărbatul îşi arată sexul ca pe un simbol al transcendenţei şi al puterii; se mîndreşte cu el de parcă ar fi un muşchi striat şi în acelaşi timp un dar magic: este o libertate îmbogăţită de toată contingenţa datului, a unui dat consimţit în mod liber; sub acest aspect contradictoriu bărbatul este încîntat de el; dar îi bănuieşte şi amăgirea; acest organ prin care pretinde să se afirme nu i se supune; greu de dorinţe nesatisfăcute, ridicîndu-se pe neaşteptate, uneori uşurîndu-se în vis, el 195 manifestă o vitalitate suspectă şi capricioasă Bărbatul pretinde că face să triumfe Spiritul asupra Vieţii, activitatea asupra pasivităţii; conştiinţa lui ţine natura la distanţă, voinţa sa îl modelează, dar, sub înfăţişarea sexului, regăseşte în el viaţa, natura şi pasivitatea. „Părţile sexuale sînt adevăratul sălaş al voinţei, al cărei pol contrar este creierul", scrie Schopenhauer. Ceea ce filosoful numeşte voinţă este ataşamentul faţă de viaţă, care este suferinţă şi moarte, în timp ce creierul este gîndirea care se detaşează de viaţă reprezentîndu-şi-o: ruşinea sexuală este, după el, ruşinea pe care o încercăm în faţa stupidei noastre încăpăţînări carnale. Dar, dacă respingem pesimismul propriu teoriilor sale, Schopenhauer are dreptate să vadă în opoziţia sex-creier expresia dualităţi omului. Ca subiect, el afirmă lumea şi, rămînînd în afara universului pe care-1 afirmă, se proclamă suveran al acestuia; dacă se percepe ca trup, ca sex, nu mai este conştiinţă autonomă, libertate transparentă: este angajat în lume, obiect limitat şi perisabil. Şi fără îndoială că actul generator depăşeşte frontierele trupului; dar chiar în acelaşi moment le constituie. Penisul, tată al generaţiilor, este simetric cu uterul matern; ieşit dintr-un germene crescut în pîntecele femeii, bărbatul este el însuşi purtător de germeni şi, prin această sămînţă care dă naştere vieţii, propria sa viaţă se reneagă. „Naşterea copiilor înseamnă moartea părinţilor", scrie Hegel. Ejacularea este promisiunea morţii, ea afirmă specia împotriva indi vidului; existenţa sexului şi activitatea sa neagă singularitatea orgolioasă a subiectului. Această contestare a spiritului de către viaţă face din sex un obiect de scandal. Bărbatul exaltă falusul în măsura în care îl sesizează ca transcendenţă şi activitate, ca mod de apropriere al Celuilalt; dar îi este ruşine cînd nu vede în el decît o carne pasivă prin intermediul căreia este jucăria forţelor obscure ale Vieţii. Această ruşine este gata să se ascundă sub masca ironiei. Sexul altora trezeşte uşor rîsul; prin faptul că imită o mişcare plănuită, dar că, pe de altă parte, este suportată cu pasivitate, erecţia apare adesea ca fiind ridicolă; şi chiar simpla prezenţă a organelor genitale, imediat ce este evocată, suscită veselia. Malinowski povesteşte că sălbaticilor printre care trăia le era de ajuns să pronunţe numele acelor „părţi ruşinoase" pentru a provoca rîsete care nu se mai terminau; multe glume aşa-zise fără perdea sau grosolane nu merg mai departe decît aceste rudimentare jocuri de cuvinte. La anumite popoare primitive, femeile au dreptul, în timpul celor cîteva zile în care se plivesc gr dinile, s violeze cu s ă ă ălbăticie orice străin care s-ar aventura în sat Atacîndu-1 toate, adesea îl lasă pe jumătate mort: bărbaţii tribului rîd de această ispravă; prin acest viol, victima a fost constituită ca un trup pasiv şi dependent; el a fost posedat de femei şi, prin femei, de către bărbaţii lor; în timp ce, în împreunarea normală, bărbatul vrea să se afirme ca posesor. 196 Dar atunci va experimenta în modul cel mai evident ambiguitatea condiţiei sale carnale. El nu-şi asumă cu orgoliu sexualitatea decit în măsura în care aceasta este o apropriere a Celuilalt: iar acest vis de posesiune nu ajunge decît la eşec. Intr-o posesiune autentică, celălalt se nimiceşte ca atare, este consumat şi distrus; numai sultanul din O mie şi una de nopţi are puterea de a tăia capetele iubitelor sale imediat ce zorii le alungă din patul său; femeia supravieţuieşte îmbrăţişărilor bărbatului şi prin chiar acest lucru îi scapă; cum şi-a deschis braţele, prada lui redevine din nou străini Iat-o nouă, intactă, gata să fie posedată de un nou amant, într-un mod la fel de efemer. Unul dintre visele bărbatului este să o „însemne" pe femeie astfel încît ea să rămînă pentru totdeauna lui; dar pînă şi cel mai arogant ştie că nu-i va lăsa niciodată decît amintiri şi că imaginile cele mai arzătoare pălesc în comparaţie cu o senzaţie. O întreagă literatură a denunţat acest eşec obiectivat în femeie, care este numită nestatornică şi trădătoare pentru că trupul ei o face să fie destinată bărbaţilor în general, şi nu unui bărbat anume. Trădarea sa este şi mai perfidă: ea este cea care face din amant o pradă. Numai un trup poate atinge alt trup; bărbatul nu stăpîneşte carnea rîvnită decît devenind came el însuşi; Eva îi este dată lui Adam pentru a-şi realiza în ea transcendenţa, pentru a fi antrenat de ea în noaptea imanenţei; în ameţeala plăcerii, iubita închide în jurul lui lutul opac al acestei închisori tenebroase pe care mama a făurit-o pentru propriul ei fiu şi din care el vrea să evadeze. Voia să posede, şi iată-1 posedat. Miros, sudoare, oboseală, plictis, literatura a descris în repetate rînduri această tristă pasiune a unei conştiinţe care se face trup. Dorinţa, care adesea învăluie dezgustul, se întoarce la dezgust după ce a fost satisfăcută. Post coitum homo animal triste. „Carnea e tristă."' Şi totuşi, bărbatul nici măcar n-a aflat în braţele femeii o potolire definitivă. Curînd, dorinţa renaşte în el; şi adesea nu dorinţa de femei în general, ci de o anume femeie. Atunci ea dobîndeşte o putere ciudat de înspăimîntătoare. Căci, în propriul său corp, bărbatul nu află nevoia sexuală decît ca pe o nevoie generală analoagă setei sau foamei, al cărei obiect nu este definit: deci legătura care-1 înlănţuie de un anumit trup feminin a fost făurită de Celălalt. Este o legătură misterioasă ca şi pîntecele impur şi fertil în care îşi are rădăcinile, un soi de forţă pasivă: este magică. Vocabularul plin de locuri comune al romanelor-foileton, unde femeia este descrisă ca o vrăjitoare, ca o magiciană care-1 fascinează pe bărbat şi îl încîntă, reflectă cel mai arhaic şi cel mai universal dintre mituri. Femeia este sortită magiei. Magia, spunea Alain, este spiritul adăstînd în lucruri; o acţiune este magică atunci cînd, în loc să fie produsă de un agent, este o emanaţie a unei pasivităţi; chiar bărbaţii au privit totdeauna femeia ca pe o imanenţă a ceea ce este dat; dacă produce recolte şi copii, aceasta nu se întîmplă prin actul voinţei sale; nu este 197 subiect, transcendenţă, putere creatoare, ci un obiect încărcat de fluide, în societăţile în care bărbatul adoră aceste mistere, femeia este, datorită acestor virtuţi, asociată cultului şi venerată ca preoteasă. Dar cînd el luptă pentru a face să triumfe societatea asupra naturii, raţiunea asupra vieţii, voinţa asupra datului inert, atunci femeia este privită ca vrăjitoare. Se cunoaşte diferenţa dintre preot şi magician: primul domină şi dirijează forţele pe care le-a stăpînit în acord cu zeii şi cu legile, pentru binele comunităţii, în numele tuturor membrilor; magicianul operează la distanţă de societate, împotriva zeilor i a legilor, dup propriile-i sentimente. Or, femeia nu este pe deplin ş ă integrată în lumea bărbaţilor; în calitate de Celălalt, li se opune; e firesc să se folosească de forţele pe care le deţine, nu pentru a întinde în comunitatea bărbaţilor şi în viitor impactul transcendenţei, ci, fiind separată, opusă, pentru a-i antrena pe bărbaţi în solitudinea despărţirii, în tenebrele imanenţei. Ea este sirena ale cărei cîntece îi făceau pe marinari să se izbească de stînci; este Circe, cea care-şi preschimba iubiţii în animale, ondina care-1 atrage pe pescar pe fundul lacurilor. Bărbatul prizonier al farmecelor sale nu mai are voinţă, nu mai are proiecte, nu mai are viitor; nu mai este cetăţean, ci un trup sclav al dorinţelor sale, este şters din sinul comunităţii, închis în momentul prezent, aruncat de colo-colo, pasiv, între tortură şi plăcere; vrăjitoarea perversă ridică pasiunea împotriva datoriei, momentul prezent împotriva unităţii timpului, îl reţine pe călător departe de casa, revarsă asupra lui uitarea. Căutînd să pună stăpînire pe Celălalt, tre buie ca bărbatul să rămînă el însuşi; dar în eşecul posesiunii imposi bile, ele încearcă să devină acest Celălalt cu care nu ajunge să se unească; atunci se alienează, se pierde, bea filtrul magic care îl înstrăinează de sine însuşi, se cufundă în adîncul apelor înşelătoare şi letale. Mama îşi sorteşte fiul morţii dîndu-i viaţă; iubita îşi îndeamnă iubitul să renunţe la viaţă şi să se lase în voia somnului din urmă Această legătură care uneşte Dragostea cu Moartea a fost într-un mod patetic reliefată în legenda lui Tristan şi a Isoldei, dar adevărul său este originar. Născut din trup, bărbatul se realizează în dragoste ca trup, iar trupul este promis pămîntului. Prin aceasta se confirmă alian ţa dintre Femeie şi Moarte; marea Femeie cu coasa este figura inver sată a fecundităţii care face să crească spicele. Dar ea apare şi ca îngrozitoarea mireasă al cărei schelet se descoperă sub tandra carne înşelătoare1. Astfel, ceea ce bărbatul îndrăgeşte şi detestă mai întîi la femeie, ca amantă şi mamă, este imaginea încremenită a destinului său ani- 1 De exemplu, în baletul lui Prevert, întîlnirea. şi în acela al lui Cocleau. Tînârul şi moartea, Moartea este înfăţişată ca avînd trăsăturile fetei iubite. 198 mal, este viaţa necesară existenţei, dar care îl condamnă la finitudine şi la moarte. Din ziua în care se naşte, bărbatul începe să moară: acesta este adevărul pe care îl întruchipează Mama Procreînd, el afirmă specia împotriva lui însuşi: acest lucru îl învaţă el în braţele soţiei sale; prin tulburare şi plăcere, chiar înainte de a fi procreat, îşi uită eul singular. Deşi încearcă să le distingă una de alta, şi în mamă, şi în soţie regăseşte aceeaşi evidenţă: aceea a condiţiei sale trupeşti. În acelaşi timp, el doreşte să o împlinească: îşi venerează mama, îşi doreşte iubita şi totodată se revoltă împotriva lor cu dezgust şi cu teamă. Un text semnificativ în care vom găsi o sinteză a aproape tuturor miturilor este acela al lui Jean Richard Bloch care, în Noaptea kurdă, descrie legătura tînărului Saad cu o femeie mult mai în vîrstă decît el, dar încă frumoasă, în timpul jefuirii unui oraş: „Noaptea făcea să dispară contururile lucrurilor şi ale senzaţiilor. Nu mai strîngea la piept o femeie. Ajungea în cele din urmă la capătul unei călătorii nesfîrşite, în care plecase de la începuturile lumii. Se nimici puţin cîte puţin într-o imensitate care se legăna în jurul lui. Toate femeile se confundară într-o ţară uriaşă, închisă în sine, tristă ca dorinţa, arzătoare ca vara... Iar el recunoştea, cu o admiraţie temătoare, puterea închisă în femeie, coapsele lungi şi avîntate de mătase, genunchii semănînd cu două coline de fildeş. Cînd urca pe axa lustruită a spinării, de la mijloc pînă la umeri, i se părea a străbate însăşi bolta care susţinea lumea. Dar pîntecele îl atrăgea fără încetare, ocean elastic şi moale în care viaţa se naşte şi se întoarce, adăpost între adăposturi cu mareele sale, cu orizonturile şi cu suprafeţele sale nesfîrşite. Atunci îl apucă o furie să pătrundă acest înveliş delicios şi să atingă în sfîrşit izvorul acestor frumuseţi. O comoţie simultană îi făcu să se încleşteze unul de altul. Femeia nu mai exista decît pentru a se despica precum p mîntul, pentru ai deschide ă viscerele, pentru a se sătura de umorile iubitului. Vraja se transformă în ucidere. Se împreunară cu sălbăticia cuiva care ar împlînta cuţitul în carne. El, bărbatul singur, cel divizat, cel separat, cel retras în spatele unor baricade, avea să ţîşnească din propria sa substanţă, să evadeze din închisoarea de carne şi să se absoarbă, carne şi suflet, în materia universală. Lui îi era rezervată fericirea supremă, niciodată simţită pînă în acea zi, de a depăşi limitele fiinţei, de a topi în aceeaşi exaltare subiectul şi obiectul, întrebarea şi răspunsul, de a anexa fiinţei tot ce nu este fiinţă şi de a atinge printr-o ultimă convulsiune imperiul a ceea ce nu poate fi atins. Fiecare du-te-vino al arcuşului trezea în preţiosul instrument pe care-1 ţinea în braţe, la dispoziţia sa, vibraţii din ce în ce mai aprinse. 199 Deodată, un ultim spasm îl smulse pe Saad din înaltul cerului şi îl aruncă din nou spre pămînt, în noroi". Dorinţa femeii nefiind potolită, ea îl întemniţează între picioarele sale pe iubitul ei care, împotriva voinţei sale, simte dorinţa renăs-cîndu-i: ea îi apare atunci ca fiind puterea ostilă care îi smulge virilitatea şi, posedînd-o din nou, o muşcă de gît atît de adînc, încît o ucide. Astfel se închide ciclul care evoluează de la mamă la amantă şi apoi la moarte, prin extrem de complicate meandre. In acest punct, bărbatul poate avea mai multe atitudini, după cum pune accentul pe un aspect sau altul al dramei trupeşti. Dacă un bărbat nu crede că are o singură viaţă, dacă nu îl nelinişteşte destinul său particular, dacă nu se teme de moarte, îşi va accepta cu bucurie animalitatea. La musulmani, femeia este redusă la o stare abjectă din cauza structurii feudale a societăţii care nu permite recursul la Stat împotriva familiei, din pricina religiei care, exprimînd idealul războinic al acestei civilizaţii, 1-a predestinat direct pe bărbat morţii, înde-părtînd astfel magia femeii: de ce-ar putea să se teamă aici pe pămînt cel care este gata să se cufunde, dintr-o clipă în alta, în voluptuoase-le orgii ale paradisului mahomedan? Bărbatul se poate bucura de femeie în linişte, fără a trebui să se apere nici împotriva lui, nici împotriva ei. Poveştile din O mie şi una de nopţi o privesc ca pe un izvor de onctuoase delicii la fel cum sînt fructele, dulceţurile, prăjiturile opulente, uleiurile parfumate. Astăzi întîlnim aceeaşi bunăvo inţă senzuală la multe popoare mediteraneene: copleşit de clipa prezentă, nedorind nemurirea, bărbatul din sud, care, prin strălucirea cerului şi a mării, percepe Natura sub aspectul său fast, va iubi femeile cu lăcomie; prin tradiţie, le dispreţuieşte îndeajuns pentru a nu le considera ca persoane; nu face mare diferenţă între plăcerea pe care io oferă trupul lor şi aceea a nisipului sau a apei; nici în ele, nici în el însuşi nu simte oroarea cărnii. În Călătorie în Sicilia, Vittorini spune că a descoperit spre vîrsta de şapte ani trupul gol al femeii, cu o uluire liniştiţi Gîndirea raţionalistă a Greciei şi a Romei confirmă această atitudine spontană. Filosofia optimistă a grecilor a depăşit maniheismul pitagoreic; inferiorul este subordonat superiorului şi, ca şi el, îi este util; aceste ideologii armonioase nu manifestă faţă de trup nici o ostilitate. Întors către cerul Ideilor, ori spre Cetate sau Stat, individul, gîndindu-se ca Novţ sau ca cetăţean, crede că şi-a depăşit condiţia animală: fie că se abandonează voluptăţii, fie că practică ascetismul, femeia solid integrată în societatea masculină nu are decît o importanţă secundară. Desigur, raţionalismul nu a triumfat niciodată în întregime şi experienţa erotică îşi păstrează în aceste civilizaţii caracterul ambivalent: asta o dovedesc riturile, miturile, literatura. Dar farmecele şi pericolele feminităţii nu se manifestă decît sub o formă atenuată. Creştinismul atribuie din nou femeii o putere însp imîn- ă2 00 t toare: teama de cel lalt sex este una dintre formele pe care le ia, ă ă la bărbat, sfîşierea conştiinţei nefericite. Creştinul este despărţit de sine însuşi; diviziunea sufletului şi a trupului, a vieţii şi a spiritului se consumă: păcatul originar face din trup duşmanul sufletului toate legăturile trupeşti apar ca fiind rele.1 Omul poate fi salvat numai dacă este salvat de Christ şi îndreptat către împărăţia cerurilor; dar la origine nu este decît putreziciune; prin graţia divină îi vor putea fi deschise porţile cerului, dar, în toate avatarurile vieţii sale naturale, îl urmăreşte blestemul. Şi, bineînţeles, din moment ce femeia nu încetează niciodată să fie Celălalt, nu se consideră că, în mod reciproc, bărbatul şi femeia sînt trup: trupul, care este pentru creştin Celălalt, duşmanul, nu se distinge de femeie. În ea se întruchipează ispitele pămîntului, ale sexului, ale demonului. Toţi Părinţii Bisericii insistă asupra faptului că ea a fost aceea care 1-a împins pe Adam în păcat Trebuie să cităm, din nou, cuvintele lui Tertulian: „Femeie, tu eşti poarta diavolului. Tu lai prins în mreaja ta pe acela pe care diavolul nu cuteza să-1 privească în faţă. Din pricina ta a trebuit să moară fiul Domnului; în veci ar trebui să umbli îmbrăcată în doliu şi în zdrenţe". Toată literatura creştină se străduieşte să exacerbeze dezgustul pe care bărbatul îl poate simţi faţă de femeie. Tertulian o numeşte Templum aedificatam super cloacam*. Augustin subliniază cu oroare promiscuitatea organelor sexuale şi excretorii: Inter foeces et urinam nascimur**. Sila creştinismului faţă de trupul feminin este atît de mare, încît consimte să-1 predestineze pe Dumnezeul lor unei morţi ruşinoase, dar îl cruţă de murdăria naşterii: Conciliul din Efes, în Biserica orientală, cel din Latran, în Occident, afirmă naşterea lui Christ din Fecioară. Primii Părinţi ai Bisericii, Origene, Tertulian, Ieronim - credeau că Măria a născut în sînge şi mizerie, ca şi celelalte femei; dar părerea Sfîntului Ambrozie şi a Sfîntului Augustin prevalează. Pîntecele Fecioarei a rămas închis. Din Evul Mediu, faptul de a avea un trup este considerat, în ceea ce priveşte femeile, drept o ruşine. Chiar şi ştiinţa a fost mult timp paralizată de acest dezgust. Linne, în tratatul său despre natură, lasă deoparte, ca pe ceva abominabil, studiul organelor genitale ale femeii. Medicul francez din Laurens se întreabă scandalizat cum „acest animal divin plin de ra- 1 Pînă la sfîrşitul secolului al XH-lea teologii - cu excepţia Sfîntului Anselme - consideră după doctrina Sfîntului Augustin că păcatul originar este implicat prin însăşi legea înmulţirii: „Concupiscenţa este un viciu... trupul omenesc care se naşte din ea este un trup al păcatului", scrie Sfîntul Augustin. Iar Sfîntul Toma: „împreunarea sexelor fiind, de la păcatul originar, însoţită de concupiscenţă, transmite păcatul şi copilului". * Templu clădit pe o cloacă (lat.) (n. tr.). ** Ne naştem între fecale şi urină (lat.) (n. tr.). 201 ţiune şi de judecată care se numeşte bărbat poate fi atras de părţile obscene ale femeii, murdărite de umori şi aşezate ruşinos în partea cea mai de jos a trunchiului". Şi astăzi, multe alte influenţe se interferează cu acelea ale gîndirii creştine, şi acest fapt are mai multe aspecte; dar, în lumea puritană, între altele, ura faţă de trup se păstrează; ea îşi găseşte expresia, de exemplu, în Lumină de august, romanul lui Faulkner; primele iniţieri sexuale ale eroului îi provoacă nişte traumatisme teribile. Este frecventă în întreaga literatură înfăţişarea unui tînăr tulburat pînă la starea de vomă după primul său coit; şi dacă, în realitate, o asemenea reacţie este foarte rară, nu este o întîmplare faptul că a fost atît de adesea descrisă. Mai ales în ţările anglo-saxone, care sînt impregnate de puritanism, femeia trezeşte în majoritatea adolescenţilor şi în mulţi bărbaţi o teroare mai mult sau mai puţin mărturisită. Şi în Franţa, această teroare există şi este destul de puternică. Midiei Leiris scrie în Vtrstă de bărbat: „Adesea am tendinţa să privesc organul feminin ca pe un lucru murdar sau ca pe o rană, lucru care nu-1 face mai puţin atrăgător, ci periculos în sine însuşi, ca tot ceea ce este sîngerînd, mînjit de mucoase, contaminat". Ideea de boal veneric traduce aceste spaime; femeia nu produce ă ă teamă pentru că ar putea îmbolnăvi, ci aceste maladii sînt înspăimîn-tătoare pentru că vin de la femeie; mi sa vorbit despre tineri care credeau că raporturile sexuale prea frecvente ar provoca blenoragie. La fel de uşor bărbaţii sînt gata să creadă că, prin împreunare, bărbatul îşi pierde vigoarea musculară, luciditatea cerebrală, i se consumă fosforul, 1 se toceşte sensibilitatea. În realitate, onanismul duce şi el la asemenea riscuri; şi, din raţiuni morale, societatea îl consideră chiar mai nociv decît funcţiunea sexuală normală. Căsătoria legitimă şi voinţa de a procrea apără de vrăjile erotismului. Dar am spus deja că în orice act sexual este implicat Celălalt; iar chipul său cel mai obişnuit este acela al femeii. In faţa ei bărbatul simte în modul cel mai evident pasivitatea propriului său trup. Femeia este vampir, tîrfă, îl devoră şi îl soarbe pe bărbat; sexul ei se hrăneşte cu lăcomie din sexul masculin. Unii psihanalişti au vrut să confere baze ştiinţifice acestor închipuiri: toată plăcerea pe care femeia o are de pe urma împreunării vine din faptul că, simbolic, îl castrează pe bărbat şi îşi însuşeşte sexul lui. Dar se pare că aceste teorii înseşi se cer a fi psihanalizate şi că medicii care le-au inventat şi-au proiectat în ele temerile lor ancestrale.l Sursa acestor terori este că, dincolo de orice anexare, alteritatea rămîne în Celălalt. În societăţile patriarhale, femeia a păstrat multe Am arătat mai înainte că nutul insectei-călugănţe nu are nici o bază biologică. 202 dintre virtuţile neliniştitoare pe care le deţinea în societăţile primitive. De aceea nu este niciodată lăsată în voia Naturii, este înconjurată de tabuuri, este purificată prin rituri, este aşezată sub controlul preoţilor; bărbatul este învăţat să nu o abordeze niciodată în nuditatea sa originară, ci cu ajutorul ceremoniilor, a ritualurilor care o smulg din pă-mînt, din trupul ei, o metamorfozează într-o creatură omenească. Atunci magia pe care o posedă este canalizată precum fulgerul, de la inventarea paratrăsnetului şi a centralelor electrice. Devine chiar posibil să fie utilizată în interesul colectivităţii: aici este evidentă o altă fază a acestei mişcări oscilatorii care defineşte raporturile bărbatului cu femela sa. O iubeşte atît timp cît este a sa, se teme de ea atunci cînd este Celălalt. Dar în calitatea ei de Celălalt bărbatul încearcă să pună stăpînire pe ea cît mai profund posibil: acest fapt îl va determina să o ridice la demnitatea unei persoane şi s-o recunoască drept semen al său. Magia feminină a fost profund domesticită în familia patriarhală. Femeia îi permite societăţii să integreze în ea forţele cosmice. În cartea sa Mitra-Varuna, Dumezil semnalează că, în India ca şi la Roma, există două feluri în care se afirmă forţa virilă: în Varuna şi Romulus, în Gandharva şi Lupercus, ea este agresiune, viol, dezordine, hybris; atunci femeia apare ca o fiinţă care trebuie răpită, vio-lentatăf Sabinele răpite se dovedesc a fi sterile, sînt biciuite cu bice împletite din piele de ţap, compensînd prin violenţă un exces de violenţă. Pe cînd Mithra, Numa, brahmanii şi flaminii asigură, dimpotrivă, ordinea şi echilibrul raţional al cetăţii; atunci femeia este legată de soţ printr-o căsătorie cu rituri complicate şi, colaborînd cu el, îi asigură dominaţia tuturor forţelor feminine ale naturii; la Roma, dacă preoteasa unui templu moare, preotul este demis din funcţiunile sale. Astfel, în Egipt, chiar după ce şi-a pierdut puterea supremă de zei-ţă-mamă, Isis rămîne totuşi generoasă, surîzătoare, binevoitoare şi înţeleaptă, magnifica soţie a lui Osiris. Dar cînd femeia apare astfel asociată bărbatului, complementul său, jumătatea sa, ea este în mod necesar dotată cu o conştiinţă, un suflet; el n-ar putea depinde într-un mod atît de intim de o fiinţă care nu ar putea participa la esenţa umană. Am văzut deja că Legile lui Mânu promiteau soţiei legitime acelaşi paradis ca şi soţului ei. Cu cît bărbatul se individualizează şi îşi revendică libertatea, cu atît mai mult va recunoaşte în soţia sa un individ şi o libertate. Orientalul nepăsător în faţa propriului său destin se mulţumeşte cu o femelă care reprezintă pentru el un obiect al plăcerii; dar visul occidentalului, cînd s-a ridicat la con tiin a singularit ii fiin ei sale, este s fie recunoscut de ş ţ ăţ ţ ă o libertate străină şi docilă. Grecul nu află în prizoniera închisă în gineceu seamănul pe care-1 doreşte: de aceea îşi va îndrepta dragostea către tovarăşii săi 203 bărbaţi, a căror carne este locuită, ca şi a sa, de o conştiinţă şi de o libertate, sau o închină hetairelor, a căror independenţă, cultură şi spirit fac din ele aproape nişte egale. Dar atunci cînd împrejurările o permit, soţia poate satisface cel mai bine exigenţele unui bărbat Cetăţeanul roman vede în matroană o persoană: în Cornelia, în Arria, îşi posedă propriul său dublu. În mod paradoxal, în creştinism se va proclama, pe un anumit plan, egalitatea bărbatului şi a femeii. El detestă în ea trupul; dacă ea se reneagă ca trup, va fi, la fel ca şi bărbatul, o creatură a Domnului, răscumpărată de Mîntuitor: iat-o aşezată printre bărbaţi în rîndul sufletelor promise bucuriilor celeste. Bărbaţii şi femeile sînt robii lui Dumnezeu, aproape la fel de asexuaţi ca îngerii; împreună, cu ajutorul graţiei divine, resping ispitele pămîn-teşti. Dacă acceptă să-şi renege animalitatea, femeia, prin chiar faptul că înainte fusese o întrupare a păcatului, va fi cea mai radicală întruchipare a triumfului aleşilor care au învins păcatul.1 Bineînţeles, Mîntuitorul divin care le va aduce oamenilor Mîntuire este bărbat; dar trebuie ca omenirea să coopereze pentru propria sa salvare, şi sub înfăţişarea cea mai umilită, cea mai perversă va fi chemată ea să-şi manifeste bunăvoinţa supusă. Christ este Dumnezeu; dar asupra tuturor creaturilor omeneşti domneşte o femeie, Fecioara Măria. Totuşi, doar sectele care se dezvoltă la marginea societăţii reînviază în femeie anticele privilegii ale marilor zeiţe. Biserica exprimă şi serveşte o civilizaţie patriarhală în care se cuvine ca femeia să rămînă dependentă de bărbat. Făcîndu-se servitoarea lui supusă, femeia va fi astfel o sfîntă binecuvîntată. Astfel, în mijlocul Evului Mediu se înalţă imaginea cea mai desăvîrşită a femeii potrivite pentru bărbat: chipul Maicii Domnului se nimbează de glorie. Ea este figura inversată a păcătoasei Eva; ea striveşte şarpele sub călcîi; este mediatoarea mîntuirii oamenilor, aşa cum Eva a fost aceea a damnării lor. Ca Mama, femeia era redutabilă; de aceea ea trebuie să fie transfigurată şi aservită prin maternitate. Virginitatea Măriei are mai ales o valoare negativă; aceea prin care carnea a fost răscumpărată nu are camalitate; nu a fost nici atinsă, nici posedată. Nici Marii Mame asiatice nu i se recunoştea vreun soţ; ea născuse lumea şi domnea asupra ei, solitară; putea fi lubrică din capriciu, dar grandoarea Mamei nu era micşorată de servitutile impuse soţiei. Astfel, Măria nu a cunoscut murdărirea pe care o implică sexualitatea. Înrudită cu Minerva cea războinică, ea este turn de fildeş, citadelă, cetate imposibil de cucerit. Preotesele antice, precum majoritatea sfintelor creştine, erau şi ele virgine; femeia închinată binelui trebuie să-i fie închinată în splendoarea forţelor lor intacte; trebuie ca ea să păstreze în integritatea-i ' De aici locul privilegiat pe care-1 ocupă în opera lui Claudel, de exemplu. Vezi paginile 253-256. 204 neîmblînzită principiul feminităţii sale. Dacă i se refuză Măriei caracterul de soţie, aceasta se întîmplă pentru a exalta şi mai mult în ea Femeia-Mamă. Dar numai acceptînd rolul subordonat care îi este atribuit va putea ea fi glorificată. „Sînt roaba lui Dumnezeu." Pentru prima dată în istoria omenirii, mama îngenunchează în faţa fiului şi îşi recunoaşte deschis inferioritatea. În cultul Măriei se consumă suprema victorie masculină; acest cult este reabilitarea femeii prin desăvîrşirea înfrîngerii sale. Iştar, Astartea, Cybele erau crude, capricioase, desfrînate; erau puternice; izvor al morţii ca şi al vieţii, dînd naştere bărbaţilor, dar făcînd din ei sclavii lor. Cum viaţa şi moartea, în creştinism, nu depind decît de Dumnezeu, bărbatul ieşit din pînte-cele matern a evadat din el o dată pentru totdeauna, p mîntul nu-i pînde te decît trupul; destinul sufletului ă ş său se hotărăşte în locuri în care puterile femeii au fost abolite; sfînta taină a botezului face să pară derizorii ceremoniile în care se ardea sau se arunca în valuri placenta. Nu mai există loc pentru magie pe pămînt: Dumnezeu este singurul împărat. Natura este de la începuturi rea, dar, în faţa graţiei divine, este neputincioasă. Maternitatea ca fenomen natural nu conferă nici o putere. Nu-i mai rămîne deci femeii, dacă vrea să depăşească această tară originară, decît să se încline în faţa lui Dumnezeu a cărei voinţă o aserveşte bărbatului. Şi prin această supunere ea poate căpăta un rol nou în mitologia masculină. Călcată în picioare, declarată duşman cînd se voia dominatoare, de vreme ce nu abdicase în chip explicit, va putea fi acum onorată ca supusă. Nu-şi pierde nici unul dintre atributele ei primitive, dar acestea îşi schimbă semnul; din nefaste devin faste; magia neagră se preschimbă în magie albă. Servitoare, femeia are dreptul la cele mai splendide apoteoze. Şi din moment ce ea a fost aservită mai întîi în calitate de Mamă, tot ca mamă va fi îndrăgită şi respectată. Dintre cele două chipuri antice ale maternităţii, bărbatul din zilele noastre nu mai vrea să-1 cunoască decît pe cel surîzător. Limitat în timp şi în spaţiu, neavînd decît un trup şi o viaţă limitate, bărbatul nu este decît un individ în mijlocul unei Naturi şi a unei Istorii străine. Limitată ca şi el, asemănătoare cu el pentru că şi ea este locuită de Spirit, femeia aparţine Naturii, este traversată de curentul infinit al Vieţii; apare deci ca mediatoare între individ şi cosmos. Cînd figura mamei a devenit liniştitoare şi sfîntă, este uşor de înţeles că bărbatul se întoarce spre ea cu dragoste. Pierdut în natură, el încearcă să evadeze; dar aspiră să se întoarcă în mijlocul ei atunci cînd este separat de ea. Aşezată temeinic în familie, în societate, în acord cu legile şi cu moravurile, mama este însăşi întruchiparea Binelui: natura la care participă ea devine bună, nu mai este ostilă spiritului; şi dacă rămîne misterioasă, este un mister surîzător, ca acela al madonelor lui Leonardo Da Vinci. Bărbatul nu vrea să fie femeie, dar visează să învăluie în el tot ceea ce este, şi 205 deci şi femeia care este alta decît el: în cultul pe care i-1 închină mamei, încearcă săşi însuşească bogăţiile sale străine. A se recunoaşte fiul mamei sale înseamnă a-şi recunoaşte mama în sine, a integra feminitatea ca legătură cu pămîntul, cu viaţa, cu trecutul. Este ceea ce va căuta eroul alături de mama sa în Călătorie în Sicilia de Vittorini: pămîntul natal, mirosurile şi fructele sale, copilăria, amintirea strămoşilor, tradiţiile, rădăcinile de care existenţa lui individuală 1-a despărţit. Această înrădăcinare însăşi exaltă în bărbat orgoliul depăşirii; îi place să se admire smulgîndu-se din braţele mamei pentru a pleca spre aventură, spre viitor, spre război; această plecare ar fi mai puţin emoţionantă dacă nu ar fi nimeni care să încerce să-1 oprească în loc: ar apărea ca un accident, nu ca o victorie cu greu cîştigată. Şi îi place şi să ştie că aceste braţe rămîn pentru totdeauna deschise, gata să-1 primească înapoi. După tensiunea acţiunii, eroului îi place să guste din nou alături de mama sa repausul imanenţei; ea este refugiul, somnul; mîngîierea mîinilor ei îl cufundă din nou în sînul naturii, bărbatul se lasă dus de marele torent al vieţii la fel de liniştit ca în pîntece sau în mormînt. Şi dacă tradiţia vrea ca el să moară strigîndu-şi mama este pentru că, sub privirea maternă, moartea însăşi este domesticită, simetrică naşterii, indisolubil legată de orice viaţă carnală. Mama rămîne asociată morţii ca în mitul antic al Parcelor; ea trebuie să îngroape morţii şi săi plîngă. Dar rolul său este chiar să integreze moartea vieţii, societăţii, binelui. De aceea cultul ,,mamelor eroine" este sistematic încurajat; dacă societatea le convinge pe mame să-şi cedeze morţii propriii lor fii, crede că are dreptul să-i asasineze. Din cauza influenţei pe care mama o are asupra fiului, este avantajos pen tiu societate să şi-o anexeze: de aceea mama este înconjurată de atîtea semne de respect, este înzestrată cu toate virtuţile, se creează în jurul ei o întreaga religie căreia este interzis să te sustragi sub ameninţarea sacrilegiului i a blasfemiei; se face din ea o p zitoare a moralei; servitoare ş ă a bărbatului, servitoare a puterii, ea îşi va conduce cu blîndeţe copiii pe drumurile deschise. Cu cît o colectivitate este mai hotărît optimistă, cu atît mai docil va accepta ea această tandră autoritate, cu atît mama va fi mai mult transfigurată înlăuntrul ei. Această „Mom" americană a devenit idolul pe care-1 descrie Philipp Wyllie în Generaţie de vipere, pentru că ideologia oficială a Americii este cel mai obstinat optimism posibil. A glorifica mama înseamnă a accepta naşterea, viaţa şi moartea sub forma lor animală şi socială în acelaşi timp, înseamnă a proclama armonia naturii şi a societăţii. Pentru că visează la desăvîrşirea acestei sinteze, Auguste Comte face din femeie divinitatea viitoarei umanităţi. Dar tot din această pricină toţi revoltaţii se înverşunează asupra figurii mamei; batjocorind-o, ei 206 refuză datul pe care societatea ţine să-1 impună prin intermediul păzitoarei moravurilor şi a legilor.1 Respectul cu care este aureolată Mama, interdicţiile de care este înconjurată refulează dezgustul ostil care se amestecă în mod spontan cu tandreţea carnală pe care o inspiră. Totuşi, sub forme larvare, oroarea de maternitate supravieţuieşte. În special este interesant de remarcat că în Franţa, încă din Evul Mediu, a fost făurit un mit secundar care permite acestor repulsii să se exprime în mod liber: este acela al Soacrei. De l&fabliaux la vodeviluri, bărbatul batjocoreşte, în persoana mamei soţiei sale, pe care nici un tabu nu o apără, maternitatea în general. Bărbatul detestă ideea că femeia pe care o iubeşte a fost zămislită: iar soacra este imaginea evidentă a decrepitudinii la care ea şi-a predestinat fiica, dîndu-i naştere: obezitatea, ridurile ei anunţă obezitatea şi ridurile promise tinerei mirese, al cărei viitor este astfel în mod trist prefigurat; alături de mama sa, ea nu mai apare ca 1 Ar trebui să cităm aici poemul lui Michel Leiris întitulat Mama. Iată cîteva extrase: Mama în negru, mov, violet - hoaţă a nopţilor - este vrăjitoarea a cărei ascunsă iscusinţă vă aduce pe lume, cea care vă leagănă, vă răsfaţă, vă pune în sicriu, dacă nu cumva se întîmplă ca ea să-şi lase - ca pe o ultimă jucărie în mîinile voastre care-1 aşază încetişor în coşciug trupu-i chircit... Mama - statuie oarbă, fatalitate înălţată în centrul sanctuarului nepătruns este natura care vă mîngîie. vîntul care vă înmiresmează, lumea ce în adînc vă pătrunde, vă urcă la cer (purtat pe rotundele căi fără de număr ale spiralei) şi vă putregăieşte făptura. (...) Mama fie ea tînără sau bătrînă. frumoasă sau urîtă. miloasă sau încăpăţînată - este cancatură, monstru-femeie gelos. Prototipul decăzut, dacă este adevărat că Ideea (pythie ofilită căţărată pe trepiedul austerei sale majuscule) nu e decît parodia gîndurilor vii, uşoare, sclipitoare... Mama - şoldurile ei rotunde sau uscate, sînul ei tremurător sau tare este declinul promis, încă de la început, oricărei femei, este fărîmiţarea progresivă a stîncii seînteietoare sub talazul sîngelui menstrual, înmormîntarea lentă sub nisipul bătrînului deşert - a caravanei luxunante şi încărcate de frumuseţe. Mama - înger al morţii care pîndeşte, al universului care înlănţuie, al dragostei pe care o respinge valul timpului - este cochilia cu desenul nebunesc (semn al unui venin neîndoielnic) ce trebuie aruncată în fîntînile adînci. născătoare de cercuri pentru apele uitate. Mama - băltoacă întunecată, veşnic îndoliată după tot şi după noi înşine -este pestilenta vaporoasă care se irizează şi se sfarmă, umflîndu-şi bulă după bulă marea-i umbră bestială (ruşine de carne şi de lapte), văl ţeapăn pe care un fulger încă nenăscut ar trebui să-1 sfîşie... Îi va trece vreodată prin minte vreuneia dintre aceste tîrfe inocente să se tîrască cu picioarele goale prin veacuri pentru a-i fi iertată crima de a ne fi născut? 207 un individ, ci ca un moment al speciei; nu mai este prada dorit ă, tovarăşa îndrăgită, pentru că existenţa ei singulară se dizolvă în viaţa universală. Particularitatea ei este derizoriu contestată prin generalitate, autonomia spiritului prin înrădăcinarea sa în trecut şi în trup; bărbatul obiectivează această deriziune într-un personaj grotesc; dar, dacă există atîta ranchiună în rîsul său este pentru că ştie bine că soarta femeii sale e aceea a oricărei fiinţe umane; este chiar soarta sa în toate ţările, legendele şi poveştile au întruchipat astfel în soţia de-a doua aspectul crud al maternităţii. O mamă vitregă caută să-i piardă viaţa Albei-ca-Zăpada. În soacra cea rea - doamna Fichini biciuind-o pe Sophie în cărţile contesei de Segur - supravieţuieşte Kali cea antică, purtîndu-şi colierul ei de capete tăiate. În acest timp, în spatele Mamei sanctificate se înghesuie cohorta de vrăjitoare ale magiei albe, care pun în slujba bărbaţilor ierburile şi strălucirile astrelor: bunici, femei bătrîne cu ochii plini de bunătate, servitoare cu suflet de aur, surori de caritate, infirmiere cu mîini minunate, amante precum cea pe care o visează Verlaine: Blîndâ şi gînditoare, brună, nicicînd uimită, Ca pe-un copil, pe frunte, adesea te sărută. Adeseori li se împrumută misterul luminos al butucilor bătrîni de viţă-de vie, al apei limpezi; ele leagă rănile şi vindecă; înţelepciunea lor este înţelepciunea tăcută a vieţii, ele înţeleg fără să fie nevoie de cuvinte. Alături de ele, bărbatul uită de orice orgoliu; cunoaşte dulceaţa abandonului şi redevine copil, căci nu este nevoie să lupte pen tru prestigiu în faţa lor: n-ar putea să-i rîvnească Naturii virtuţile ei neomeneşti; şi, în devotamentul lor, înţeleptele iniţiate care îl îngri jesc se recunosc ca fiind servitoarele sale; el se supune puterii lor binefăcătoare întrucît ştie că, chiar şi în această supunere, le rămîne stăpîn. Surorile, prietenele din copilărie, tinerele fete pure, toate viitoarele mame fac parte din această ceată binecuvîntată. Şi chiar şi soţia, cînd magia erotică s-a risipit, apare pentru majoritatea bărbaţilor mai mult ca mama copiilor săi decît ca o iubită. Din ziua în care mama este sanctificată şi aservită, bărbatul poate să o regăsească fără teamă în soţia sa, de asemenea sanctificată şi ea şi supusă. A răscumpăra mama înseamnă a răscumpăra trupul, deci uniunea carnală şi soţia. Privată de armele magice prin rituri nupţiale, subordonată, economic şi social, soţului său, „soţia cea bună'" este pentru bărbat cea mai preţioasă comoară. Ea îi aparţine atît de profund, încît participă la aceeaşi esenţă ca şi el: „Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia"; ea îi poartă numele, se închină la zeii lui, el este responsabil pentru ea şi o numeşte jumătatea lui. Se mîndreşte cu femeia sa aşa cum se mîndreşte cu 208 casa, cu pămînturile, cu turmele, cu bogăţiile sale, şi uneori şi mai mult; prin ea îşi manifestă în ochii lumii puterea: ea este măsura lui şi partea lui pe acest pămînt La Orientali femeia, aşa cum am arătat mai devreme, trebuie să fie grasă: se vede că este bine hrănită şi face cinste stăpînului său.l Un musulman este cu atît mai preţuit cu cît posedă un număr mai mare de femei şi cu cît ele au o înfăţişare mai înfloritoare. În societatea burgheză, unul dintre rolurile rezervate femeii este acela de a reprezenta: frumuseţea, farmecul, inteligenţa, eleganţa ei sînt semnele exterioare ale averii bărbatului la fel ca şi caroseria automobilului său. Dacă este bogat, o acoperă cu blănuri şi cu bijuterii. Dacă este sărac, îi va lăuda calităţile morale şi talentul de gospodină; pînă şi bărbatul cel mai oropsit de soartă, dacă se ataşează de o femeie care-1 serveşte, crede că posedă ceva pe acest pămînt: eroul din îmblînzirea scorpiei îşi cheamă toţi vecinii pentru a le arăta cu ce autoritate a reuşit să-şi îmblînzească soţia. Orice bărbat reiterează, mai mult sau mai puţin, orgoliul regelui Candaules*: el î i exhib so ia pentru a- i etala astfel propriile ş ă ţ ş sale merite. Dar femeia nu flatează numai vanitatea socială a bărbatului; ea îi permite şi un orgoliu mai intim; este încîntat de dominaţia pe care o exercită asupra ei; peste imaginile naturaliste ale fierului de plug brăzdînd pămîntul se suprapun, cînd femeia este o persoană, simboluri mai spirituale; nu numai din punct de vedere erotic, ci şi moral, intelectual, bărbatul îşi „formează" soţia; o educă, o influenţează, îi impune propria sa amprentă. Una dintre reveriile în care se complace bărbatul este aceea a impregnării lucrurilor de voinţa lui, a modelării formei lor, a penetrării substanţei lor; femeia este prin excelenţă „aluatul moale" care se lasă în mod pasiv frămîntat şi modelat, ea rezistă în aceeaşi măsură în care f-edcază, ceea ce permite acţiunii masculine să se perpetueze. O materie prea plastică se autodistruge prin docilitatea sa; preţios în femeie este faptul că în ea există ceva care se sustrage la nesfîrşit oricărei îmbrăţişări; astfel încît bărbatul este stăpîn pe o realitate cu atît mai demnă de a fi stăpînită cu cît îl depăşeşte. Ea trezeşte în el o fiinţă ignorată pe care o recunoaşte cu mîndrie ca fiind el însuşi. În orgiile conjugale cuminţi descoperă splendoarea animalităţii sale: este Masculul; corelativ, femeia este femelă, dar acest cuvînt dobîndeşte în împrejurările date cele mai flatante rezo- 1 Vezi nota de la pag. 192. În Istoriile sale. Herodot povesteşte despre acest rege Candaules. care. vrînd ca unul dintre supuşii săi să se convingă de frumuseţea neasemuită a soţiei lui, 1-a silit să se strecoare pe furiş în dormitorul ei pentru a o vedea goală; zănndu-1, regina 1-a constrîns, sub ameninţarea morţii, să-1 ucidă pe rege şi să-i ia tronul (n. ir.). 209 nanţe: femela care cloceşte, alăptează, îşi linge puii, îi apără, îi salvează cu riscul vieţii sale este un exemplu pentru omenire; cu emoţie, bărbatul cere de la tovarăşa sa aceeaşi răbdare, acelaşi devotament; şi aici este tot Natura, dar impregnată de toate virtuţile utile societăţii, familiei, capului familiei, este aceea pe care bărbatul vrea s-o închidă în căminul său. Una dintre dorinţele comune bărbatului şi copilului este dorinţa de a descoperi ce secret se ascunde în interiorul lucrurilor; din acest punct de vedere, materia este decepţionantă; o păpuşă spintecată, cu burta tăiată, nu mai are interioritate; intimitatea vie este însă impenetrabilă; pîntecele feminin este simbolul imanenţei, al profunzimii; el îşi descoperă doar parţial secretele, între altele cînd plăcerea se înscrie pe chipul femeii; dar şi atunci continuă să le păstreze; bărbatul captează în interior obscurele palpitaţii ale vieţii, fără ca posesiunea lor să le distrugă misterul. În lumea umană, femeia transpune funcţiile femelei animale: perpetuează viaţa, domneşte peste regiunile imanenţei; ea aduce în cămin căldura şi intimitatea uterului; ea păzeşte şi însufleţeşte locul unde s-a depus trecutul, unde se prefigurează viitorul; ea naşte generaţia următoare şi hrăneşte copiii deja născuţi; datorită ei existenţa pe care bărbatul o cheltuie în lume prin muncă şi acţiune se recompune cufundîndu-se din nou în imanenţă: cînd se întoarce seara acasă, iată-1 ancorat din nou pe pămînt; prin femeie este asigurată continuitatea zilelor; oricare ar fi hazardul întîmplărilor pe care bărbatul le înfruntă în lumea exterioară, ea garantează repetiţia meselor şi a somnului; ea repară tot ceea ce activitatea distruge sau uzează: ea îi pregăteşte mîncare muncitorului ostenit, îl îngrijeşte dacă este bolnav, cîrpeşte, spală. Şi în universul conjugal pe care îl constituie şi îl perpetuează, ea introduce o întreagă lume: aprinde focurile, umple casa de flori, îmblînzeşte efluviile soarelui, ale apei, ale pămîntului. Un scriitor burghez citat de Bebel rezumă astfel cu seriozitate acest ideal: „Bărbatul doreşte pe cineva care nu numai să-1 iubească, ci să-i treacă mîna peste frunte, să radieze pacea, ordinea, liniştea, o tăcută autoritate asupra lui şi asupra lucrurilor pe care le regăseşte în fiecare zi întorcîndu-se acasă; vrea pe cineva care să răspîndească asupra tuturor lucrurilor acest inexprimabil parfum de femeie care este căldura înviorătoare a vieţii de familie". Se vede cît de mult s-a spiritualizat figura femeii de la apari ţia creştinismului; frumuseţea, căldura, intimitatea pe care bărbatul doreşte să le cuprindă prin ea nu mai sînt calităţi sensibile; în loc să rezume savuroasa aparenţă a lucrurilor, ea devine chiar sufletul lor; mai profundă decît misterul carnal, există în inima ei o prezenţă pură şi secretă în care se reflectă adevărul lumii. Ea este sufletul casei, al familiei, al căminului. Este şi sufletul colectivităţilor mai vaste: oraşe, provincii sau naţiuni. Jung observă că întotdeauna cetăţile au fost 210 asimilate cu Mamele pentru că în sînul lor trăiesc cetăţenii; de aceea Cybele apare încoronată de turnuri; din acelaşi motiv se vorbeşte despre Patria-Mamă; dar, mai mult decît pămîntul hrănitor, o realitate mai subtilă îşi găseşte simbolul în femeie. În Vechiul Testament, în Apocalipsă, Ierusalim şi Babilon nu sînt numai mame, ci şi soţii. Există cetăţi virgine şi cetăţi prostituate precum Babei sau Tyr. De asemenea, Franţa a fost numită „fiica mai mare" a Bisericii; Franţa şi Italia sînt surori întru latinitate. Funcţia femeii nu este specificată, ci numai feminitatea ei în statuile care înfăţişează Franţa, Roma, Germania şi în cele care, în piaţa Concorde, evocă Strasbourgul şi Lyonul. Această asimilare nu este numai alegorică: ea este afectiv realizată de mulţi bărbaţi.' Foarte frecvent, călătorii cer femeilor cheia ţinuturilor pe care le cutreieră; cînd ţin în braţe o italiancă sau o spaniolă, li se pare a poseda esenţa savuroasă a Italiei, a Spaniei. „Cînd sosesc într-un oraş nou, prima oară merg întotdeauna la bordel", spunea un ziarist. Dacă o ciocolată cu scorţişoară poate să-i descopere lui Gide întreaga Spanie, cu atît mai mult sărutările unei guri exotice îi vor dărui amantului o ţară cu flora şi fauna sa, cu tradiţiile şi cultura ei. Femeia nu rezumă instituţiile politice, nici bogăţiile economice ale unei ţări, dar întruchipează în acelaşi timp carnea ei şi mana, puterea ei mistică. De la Graziella a lui Lamartine pînă la romanele lui Loti şi la nuvelele lui Morand, îl vedem pe străin însuşindu-şi sufletul unei regiuni prin intermediul femeilor. Mignon, Sylvie, Mireille, Colomba, Carmen dezvăluie cel mai intim adevăr din Italia, din Valais, Provenţa, Corsica sau Andaluzia. Faptul că de Goethe s-a îndrăgostit alsaciana Frederique le-a apărut germanilor ca un simbol al anexării de către Germania; şi invers, cînd Colette Baudoche refuză să se căsătorească cu un german, în ochii lui Barres aceasta înseamnă Alsacia care refuză Germania. El simbolizează Aigues-Mortes şi o întreagă civilizaţie rafinată şi friguroasă în micuţa persoană a Berenicei; ea reprezintă şi sensibilitatea scriitorului însuşi. Căci în aceea care este sufletul naturii, al oraşelor, al universului, bărbatul îşi recunoaşte dublul său misterios; sufletul bărbatului este Psyche, o femeie. Psyche are trăsături feminine în Ulalume, personajul lui Edgar Allan Poe: „Aici, odată, pe o alee gigantică de chiparoşi, rătăceam cu 1 Ea este alegorică în ruşinosul poem pe care Claudel 1-a comis de curînd, în care numeşte Indochina „această femeie galbenă"; este, dimpotrivă, afectivă în versurile poetului negru: Sufletul ţârii negre în care dorm străbunii trăieşte şi vorbeşte În seara asta În forţa neliniştită de-a lungul mijlocului tău arcuit. 211 sufletul meu - o alee de chiparoşi cu Psyche\ sufletul meu... Astfel am împăcat-o pe Psychă şi am sărutat-o... şi i-am spus: «Ce stă scris, dulcea mea soră, pe poartă?»" Iar Mallarme, dialogînd la teatru cu „un suflet sau cu ideea noastră" (adică divinitatea prezentă în spiritul bărbatului), îl numeşte „o atît de rafinată doamnă anormală (sic!)"1 Armonios eu diferit de un vis Femeie flexibil i ferm ăş ă cu tăcerile urmate De acte pure!... Misterios cu... Astfel îl interpelează Valery. Lumea creştină a substituit nimfelor şi zînelor prezenţe mai puţin carnale: dar căminele, peisajele, cetăţile şi indivizii înşişi rămîn bîntuiţi de o impalpabilă feminitate. Acest adevăr îngropat în noaptea timpurilor rămîne şi în cer; imanenţă perfectă, Sufletul este în acelaşi timp transcendentul, Ideea. Nu numai oraşele şi naţiunile, ci şi entităţile, instituţiile abstracte capătă trăsături feminine: Biserica, Sinagoga, Republica, Umanitatea sînt femei, ca şi Pacea, Lupta, Libertatea, Revoluţia, Victoria. Bărbatul feminizează idealul pe care şi-1 aşază în faţă drept Celălalt esenţial, pentru că femeia este figura sensibilă a alterităţii; de aceea aproape toate alegoriile, în limbaj ca şi în iconografie, sînt femei- Suflet şi Idee, femeia este mediatoare între cele două: ea este Graţia care I conduce pe creştin spre Dumnezeu, este Beatrice ducîndu-1 pe Dante prin infern, Laura chemîndu-1 pe Petrarca spre înaltele culmi ale poe ziei. Din toate doctrinele care asimilează Natura spiritului, ea apare ca Armonie, Raţiune, Adevăr. Sectele gnostice făcuseră din înţelep ciune o femeie: Sofia, şi îi atribuiau mîntuirea lumii şi chiar crearea ei. Atunci femeia nu mai este carne, ci un trup glorios; nimeni nu mai pretinde s-o posede, ci este venerată în splendoarea ei de neatins; moartele palide ale lui Edgar Allan Poe sînt fluide ca apa, ca vîntul, ca amintirea; pentru amorul curtean, pentru preţioşi şi în toată tradiţia galantă, femeia nu mai este o creatură animală, ci o fiinţă eterată, un suflu, o lumină. Astfel, opacitatea Nopţii feminine se converteşte în transparenţă, negreala, în puritate, ca în aceste texte ale lui Novalis: 1 Schiţă la teatru. ~ Filologia este mai curînd misterioasă asupra acestui punct; toţi lingviştii sînt de acord că distribuţia cuvintelor concrete în genuri este pur accidentală Totuşi, în franceză majoritatea entităţilor sînt feminine: frumuseţe, loialitate etc Iar în germană, majoritatea cuvintelor importate, diferire, sînt feminine: die Bar 212 f „Extaz nocturn, somn celest, tu ai coborît către mine; peisajul s-a ridicat încet, deasupra lui plutea spiritul meu eliberat, regenerat Textul a devenit un nor prin care am zărit trăsăturile transfigurate ale Iubitei. Îţi place de noi şi ţie, întunecată noapte? Un balsam preţios curge din mîinile tale, o rază cade din jerba ta. Tu opreşti aripile grele ale sufletului. O emoţie obscură şi imposibil de spus în cuvinte ne cuprinde: văd un chip serios, înspăimîntat şi fericit, înclinîndu-se spre mine cu blîndeţe şi reculegere şi recunosc sub buclele-i înlănţuite tinereţea dragă a Mamei... Mai celeste decît stelele ne par ochii infiniţi pe care Noaptea ia deschis în noi..." Atracţia descendentă pe care o exercită femeia s-a inversat; ea nu-1 mai cheamă pe bărbat către miezul pămîntului, ci către cer. Eternul feminin ^ Ne atrage spre înalt, scrie Goethe, la sfîşitul celui de Al doilea Faust. Din moment ce Fecioara Măria este imaginea cea mai desăvîrşită, cea mai universal venerată a femeii regenerate şi consacrate Binelui, este interesant de văzut cum apare ea în literatură şi în iconografie. Iată un extras din litaniile pe care i le adresau în Evul Mediu creştinele fervente: „Preaînaltă fecioară, tu eşti Rouă fecundă, Fîntîna de Bucurie, Canalul milosteniei, Puţul apelor vii care ne potolesc fierbinţeala. Tu eşti sînul la care Dumnezeu îi alăptează pe orfani... Tu eşti Măduva, Miezul pîinii, Sîmburele tuturor bunurilor. Tu e ti Femeia f r viclenie, a c rei dragoste nu se ş ă ă ă schimbă niciodată... Tu eşti Cristelniţa curăţitoare a jertfelor, Leacul vieţii leproşilor, priceputa Vindecătoare care nu-şi are seamăn nici la Salerno, nici la Montpellier... Tu eşti Doamna cu mîini tămăduitoare ale căror degete atît de frumoase, atît de albe, atît de lungi dreg nasurile şi gurile, fac ochi noi şi urechi noi. Tu-i stingi pe cei care ard, îi însufleţeşti pe paralitici, redai curajul laşilor, reînvii morţii". Se regăsesc în aceste invocaţii majoritatea atributelor feminine pe care le-am semnalat. Fecioara este fecunditate, rouă, izvor al vieţii; multe imagini o înfăţişează ca puţ, izvor, fîntînă; expresia „Izvor al vieţii" este dintre cele mai răspîndite; ea nu este creatoare, dar fertilizează, face să ţîşnească lumina ascunsă în pămînt. Ea este profunda realitate închisă sub aparenţa lucrurilor: Sîmburele, Măduva. Prin ea se potolesc dorinţele: este tot ce-i este dat omului pentru al mulţumi. Peste tot unde viaţa este ameninţată, ea o salvează şi o restaurează; 213 ea vindecă şi întăreşte. Şi pentru că viaţa emană de la Dumnezeu, cum ea este mediatoare între om şi viaţă, este şi legătura între umanitate şi Dumnezeu. „Poartă a Diavolului", zicea Tertulian. Însă, transfigurată, ea este poartă a Cerului; picturile ne-o reprezintă deschizînd o uşă sau o fereastră spre Paradis, ori ridicînd o scară între cer şi pămînt Şi mai limpede, iat-o avocată, pledînd Fiului pentru salvarea oamenilor: multe tablouri înfăţişînd Judecata de Apoi ne-o arată pe Fecioară descoperindu-şi pieptul şi implorîndu-1 pe Christ în numele glorioasei sale maternităţi; dragostea ei milostivă îi urmăreşte pe bărbaţi pe oceane, pe cîmpuri de luptă, prin pericole. Ea înduplecă, în numele carităţii, Justiţia divină; putem vedea „Fecioare cu Balanţa' care înclină, surîzînd, de partea Binelui talgerul pe care se află sufletele. Acest rol milostiv şi tandru este unul dintre cele mai importante care i-au fost hărăzite femeii. Chiar integrată în societate, femeia îi depăşeşte cu subtilitate frontierele, pentru că are generozitatea insidioasă a Vieţii. Această distanţă între construcţiile dorite de bărbaţi şi contingenţa naturii pare în anumite cazuri neliniştitoare; dar ea devine benefică atunci cînd femeia, prea docilă pentru a ameninţa opera bărbaţilor, se limitează să o îmbogăţească şi săi îndulcească liniile prea pronunţate. Zeii masculini reprezintă Destinul; de partea zeiţelor întîlnim o bunăvoinţă arbitrară, o favoare capricioasă. Dumnezeul creştin are asprimea Justiţiei; Fecioara are blîndeţea carităţii. Pe pămînt, bărbaţii sînt apărătorii legilor, ai raţiunii, ai necesităţii; femeia cunoaşte contingenţa originară a bărbatului însuşi şi a acestei necesităţi în care crede; de aici vine misterioasa ironie care înfloreşte pe buzele ei şi flexibila sa generozitate. Ea a născut în chinuri, ea a îngrijit rănile bărbaţilor, alăptează nou-născutul şi îngroapă morţii; cu noaste tot ceea ce poate să rănească orgoliul bărbatului şi să-i îndoaie voinţa. Inclinîndu-se în faţa lui, supunîndu-şi carnea spiritului, ea stă la frontierele trupeşti ale spiritului şi contestă seriozitatea durelor arhitecturi masculine, le îndulceşte unghiurile, introduce în ele un lux gratuit, o graţie neprevăzută. Puterea ei asupra bărbaţilor vine din faptul că ea îi cheamă cu tandreţe la o conştiinţă modestă a condiţiei lor autentice; acesta e secretul înţelepciunii ei blazate, dureroase, ironice şi iubitoare. Chiar şi frivolitatea, capriciul, ignoranţa sînt la ea virtuţi fermecătoare, pentru că înfloresc dincolo de lumea în care bărbatul. Îşi alege să trăiască, dar în care nu-i place să se simtă închis. În faţa semnificaţiilor oprite în loc, a instrumentelor şlefuite în scopuri utile, ea ridică misterul lucrurilor intacte; ea face să treacă pe străzile oraşelor, pe cîmpurile cultivate, suflul poeziei. Poezia pretinde a capta ceea ce există dincolo de proza cotidiană; femeia este o realitate eminamente poetică pentru că în ea bărbatul proiectează tot ce el nu hotărăşte să fie. Ea întruchipează Visul; visul este pentru bărbat prezenţa cea mai 214 intim i mai str in , ceea ce el nu vrea, nu face, acel ceva spre care ăş ă ă aspiră şi care nar putea fi atins. Celălalt, fiinţa misterioasă care este profunda imanenţă şi îndepărtata transcendenţă, îi va împrumuta trăsăturile ei. Astfel Aurelia îl vizitează pe Nerval în vis şi îi dă, sub figura visului, lumea întreagă. „începu să crească sub o rază clară de lumină, astfel încît puţin cîte puţin grădina lua forma ei, florile şi arborii deveneau rozetele şi festoanele veşmintelor sale, în timp ce chipul şi braţele ei îşi imprimau contururile norilor de purpură de pe cer. O pierdeam din ochi pe măsură ce se transfigura, căci părea a se pierde în propria-i mărime. Oh! Nu fugi de mine! strigai eu. Căci natura moare o dată cu tine." Fiind substanţa însăşi a activităţilor poetice ale bărbatului, înţelegem de ce femeia apare ca inspiratoare a sa: Muzele sînt femei. Muza este mediatoarea între Creator şi izvoarele naturale din care el îşi trage seva creaţiei. Prin femeie spiritul este profund angajat în natura căreia bărbatul îi va sonda abisurile de linişte şi întunericul fecund. Muza nu creează nimic singură; este o Sibylă cuminţită care s-a făcut, cu docilitate, servitoarea unui bărbat Chiar în domeniile concrete şi practice, sfaturile ei vor fi utile. Bărbatul vrea să atingă fără ajutorul semenilor săi scopurile pe care şi le inventează, şi adesea sfatul unui alt bărbat i se pare inoportun; dar îşi imaginează că femeia îi vorbeşte în numele altor valori, în numele unei înţelepciuni pe care el nu pretinde că o are, mai instinctivă decît a sa, mai imediat legată de realitate; Egeria oferă celui care-i cere sfaturile „intuiţiile"' ei. El o întreabă fără nici un fel de amor-propnu, ca şi cum ar întreba astrele. Această „instituţie" se introduce pînă şi în afaceri sau în politică: Aspazia şi doamna de Maintenon fac şi astăzi cariere înfloritoare.l Există şi o altă funcţie pe care bărbatul o încredinţează bucuros femeii: fiind scop al activităţilor bărbaţilor şi sursă a deciziilor lor, ea apare prin chiar acest fapt ca măsură a valorilor. Ea se descoperă ca un judecător privilegiat. Bărbatul visează un Celălalt nu numai pentru a-1 poseda, ci şi pentru a fi confirmat de către el; confirmarea de către bărbaţi, care sînt semenii săi, îi cere o tensiune constantă; de aceea doreşte ca o privire venită din afară să confere vieţii, acţiunilor sale, lui însuşi o valoare absolută. Privirea lui Dumnezeu este ascunsă, străină, neliniştitoare: chiar în epocile de mare credinţă, numai cîţiva mistici au fost arşi de această privire. Acest rol divin i-a revenit adesea femeii. Apropiată de bărbat, dominată de el, ea nu afirmă valori care să-i fie străine; şi totuşi, cum este o altă fiinţă, rămîne exterioară lumii bărbaţilor şi deci capabilă de a-1 vedea cu obiectivitate. 1 Se înţelege de la sine că ele manifestă într-adevăr calităţi intelectuale identice cu acelea ale bărbaţilor. 215 Ea este cea care, în fiecare caz particular, va denunţa prezenţa sau absenţa curajului, a forţei, a frumuseţii, confirmîndu-le din afară preţul universal. Bărbaţii sînt prea ocupaţi cu raporturile lor de cooperare şi de luptă pentru a se constitui ca un public unii pentru alţii: ei nu se contemplă. Femeia se află la distanţă de activităţile lor, nu ia parte la trîntele şi la luptele lor; întreaga ei situaţie o predestinează pentru a juca acest rol al privirii. Cavalerul luptă în turneu pentru doamna inimii sale; poetul caută să obţină sufragiile femeilor. Cînd Rastignac vrea să cucerească Parisul, el se gîndeşte mai întîi să aibă femei, nu atît pentru a le poseda trupul, cît pentru a se bucura de această reputaţie pe care numai ele pot s-o creeze unui bărbat. Balzac a proiectat în eroii săi povestea propriei sale tinereţi: el a început să se formeze alături de iubite mai în vîrstă; şi nu numai în Crinul din vale femeia joacă acest rol de educatoare, ci şi în Educaţia sentimentală, în romanele lui Stendhal şi într-o mulţime de alte romane de formare. După cum am văzut, femeia este physis şi antiphvsis: ca Natură, ea întruchipează Societatea; în ea se rezumă civilizaţia unei epoci, cultura sa, a a cum se vede în poemele de curte, în Decameronul. În ş Astre'e; ea lansează mode. domneşte asupra saloanelor, dirijează şi reflectă opinia celorlalţi. Reputaţia, gloria sînt femei. „Mulţimea este femeie", spune Mallanne. Alături de femei, tînărul este iniţiat în „lume" şi în această realitate complexă care se numeşte „viaţă". Ea este unul dintre scopurile privilegiate cărora li se consacră eroul, aventurierul, individualistul. În Antichitate îl vedem pe Perseu elibe-rînd-o pe Andromeda, pe Orfeu dueîndu-se după Euridice în Infern şi toată Troia luptînd s-o păstreze pe frumoasa Elena. Romanele cava lereşti nu cunosc altă faptă de vitejie decît eliberarea prinţeselor cap tive. Ce-ar face Prinţul dacă n-ar trezi-o pe Frumoasa din pădurea adormită, dacă n-ar copleşi-o pe Piele de Măgar cu darurile sale? Mitul regelui care se însoară cu o păstoriţă îl flatează pe bărbat la fel de mult ca şi pe femeie. Bărbatul bogat simte nevoia să dea, dacă nu, bogăţia sa inutilă rămîne abstractă; trebuie să aibă în faţa lui pe cineva căruia să-i dăruiască. Mitul Cenuşăresei, pe care Philipp Wyllie 1-a descris cu complezenţă în Generaţie de vipere, înfloreşte mai ales în ţările prospere, şi în America are mai multă forţă decît oriunde în altă parte, pentru că acolo bărbaţ ii sînt mai stmjeniţi de bogăţia lor; cum şi-ar putea cheltui banii pe care-i cîştigă punîndu-şi în joc întreaga lor existenţă, dacă n-ar fi femeile? Orson Welles, printre alţii, a întruchipat în Cetăţeanul Kane imperialismul acestei false generozităţi; pentru afirmarea propriei sale puteri, cetăţeanul Kane alege să strivească cu darurile sale o cîntăreaţă obscură şi să o impună publicului drept mare cîntăreaţă; ani putea cita şi în Franţa cetăţeni Kane care trăiesc pe picior mai mic. În alt film, Tăişul briciului, cînd eroul revine din India înzestrat cu înţelepciunea absolută, singurul lucru pe care se 216 gîndeşte să-1 realizeze cu ajutorul ei este să mîntuiască o prostituată Este clar că, visîndu-se astfel generos, eliberator, mîntuitor, bărbatul doreşte şi mai mult aservirea femeii; căci, pentru a trezi Frumoasa din pădurea adormită, trebuie ca ea să doarmă; pentru a exista prinţese captive, mai întîi trebuie să existe căpcăuni şi dragoni. Totuşi, cu cît bărbatul este mai înclinat spre întreprinderile dificile, cu atît îi va acorda femeii mai multă independenţă. A învinge este şi mai fascinant decît a elibera sau a dărui. Idealul bărbatului occidental mediu este o femeie care să-i suporte în mod liber dominaţia, care să nu-i accepte ideile fără discuţie, dar care să cedeze în faţa motivelor sale, care să-i reziste cu inteligenţă, pentru ca în final să se lase convinsă. Cu cît orgoliul său devine mai îndrăzneţ, cu atît îi place ca aventura să fie mai periculoasă; este mai frumos să o îmblînzeşti pe Pentesileea decît să iei de soţie o Cenuşăreasă care te doreşte. „Războinicului îi plac primejdia şi jocul, spune Nietzsche, de aceea iubeşte femeia care este cel mai periculos dintre jocuri." Bărbatului căruia îi plac primejdia şi jocul nu-i displace să vadă femeia preschimbîndu-se în amazoană, dacă păstrează speranţa că o va învinge1: ceea ce doreşte în sufletul lui este ca această luptă să rămînă pentru el un joc, în timp ce femeia îşi angajează în ea întregul ei destin. Aceasta este adevărata victorie a bărbatului, eliberator sau cuceritor: ca femeia să-1 recunoască în mod liber ca fiindu-i destin. Astfel expresia „a avea o femeie" ascunde un dublu sens: funcţiunile de obiect şi de judecător nu sînt disociate. Din momentul în care femeia este privită ca o persoană, nu poate fi cucerită decît cu consimţămîntul ei; trebuie cîştigată. Surîsul Frumoasei din pădurea adormită îl umple de încîntare pe Prinţ: lacrimile de fericire şi de recunoştinţă conferă adevărul vitejiei cavalerului. Şi invers, privirea ei nu are severitatea abstractă a unei priviri masculine, se lasă fermecată. Astfel, eroismul şi poezia sînt moduri de seducţie; dar, lăsîndu-se sedusă, femeia exaltă eroismul şi poezia. În ochii individualistului, ea deţine un privilegiu şi mai esenţial: ea îi apare nu ca măsura valorilor universal recunoscute, ci ca revelaţia meritelor sale singulare şi a fiinţei sale înseşi. Un b rbat este judecat de semenii s i dup ceea ce face, în obiectivitate ă ă ă şi după reguli generale. Dar unele calităţi ale sale, ca de pildă cele virile, nu pot să fie interesante decît pentru femeie; el nu este viril, fennecător, seducător, tandru, crud, decît în 1 Romanele poliţiste americane - sau sen se după moda americană - sînt un exemplu frapant în acest sens. Eroii lut Peter Cheyney, de exemplu, sînt întotdeauna în luptă cu o femeie extrem de periculoasă, de neîmblînzit pentru oricare altul în afară de ei: după o încleştare care se desfăşoară de-a lungul întregului roman, ea este pînă la urmă învinsă de Campion sau Callagham şi îi cade în braţe. 217 funcţie de ea; dacă pune preţ pe aceste virtuţi mai ascunse, va avea o nevoie absolută de femeie; prin ea va cunoaşte miracolul de a apărea ca un altul, un altul care este totuşi eul său cel mai profund. Există un text din Malraux care exprimă admirabil ceea ce individualistul aşteaptă de la femeia iubită. Kyo se întreabă: „«Vocea altora o auzi cu urechile, pe a ta cu gîtiejul.»" Da. Şi viaţa ta o auzi cu gîtlejul, dar a celorlalţi ? Mai întîi era singurătatea, singurătatea eternă dincolo de mulţimea muritoare, ca imensa noapte dintîi a naşterii lumii dincolo de noaptea de acum, densă, apăsătoare, sub care pîndea oraşul pustiu, plin de speranţă şi de ură. «Insă pentru mine, pentru gîtlej, ce sînt? Un soi de afirmaţie absolută, afirmarea unui nebun: o intensitate mai mare decît a tuturor. Pentru ceilalţi, sînt ceea ce am făptuit.» Numai pentru May nu era doar ceea ce făptuise; numai pentru el, ea reprezenta cu totul altceva decît propria ei biografie, îmbrăţişarea care uneşte dragostea a două fiinţe împotriva singurătăţii nu omului îi vine în ajutor, ci nebunului, neasemuitului monstru, buricul pămîntului, care sălăşluieşte, răsfăţat, în sufletul fiecăruia. De cînd îi murise mama, May era singura fiinţă pentru care nu era doar Kio Gisors, ci complicitatea cea mai profundă. «O complicitate consimţită, cucerită, aleasă», medita el, într-un unison extraordinar cu noaptea, ca şi cum gîndurile lui nu mai erau destinate luminii. «Oamenii nu sînt semenii mei, ei mă privesc şi mă judecă; semenii mei sînt cei ce mă iubesc fără a mă privi, care mă iubesc orice s-ar întîmpla, care mă iubesc în pofida nenorocirii, a josniciei, a trădării, pe mine şi nu ceea ce am făptuit sau voi făptui, care mă vor iubi cît timp mă voi iubi eu însumi - pînă la sinucidere, inclusiv. Numai cu ea împreună împărtăşesc o asemenea dragoste, sfîşiată sau nu, cum alţii au împreună copii bolnavi sau muribunzi...»1" Ceea ce face ca această atitudine a lui Kyo să fie umană şi emoţionantă este faptul că ea implică reciprocitate şi că îi cere lui May să-1 iubească în autenticitatea sa, nu să-i trimită înapoi o reflectare complezentă. La mulţi dintre bărbaţi această exigenţă se degradează: în locul unei revelaţii exacte, ei caută în adîncul unei perechi de ochi vii imaginea lor nimbată de admiraţie şi de recunoştinţă, divinizată. Dacă femeia a fost atît de adesea comparată cu apa, este, printre altele, pentru că ea e oglinda în care se contem plă bărbatul Narcis: el se apleacă asupra ei cu bună-credinţă sau cu reacredinţă. Dar în orice caz, ceea ce îi cere este să fie, în afara lui, tot ceea ce el nu poate cuprinde în sine, pentru că interioritatea fiinţei nu este decît neant şi, pentru a se atinge, trebuie ca el să se proiecteze într-un obiect. Femeia reprezintă pentru el suprema recompensă pentru că este, sub o formă străină pe care el o poate poseda în trupul ei, 1 Condiţia umană. 218 propria-i apoteoza Cînd strînge în braţe fiinţa care rezumă pentru el Lumea şi căreia ia impus propriile-i valori şi legi, îmbrăţişează de fapt „monstrul incomparabil", pe sine însuşi. Atunci, unindu-se cu această fiinţă pe care a făcut-o una cu el, speră să ajungă la sine. Tezaur, pradă, joc şi primejdie, muză, ghid, judecător, mediatoare, oglindă, femeia este Celălalt în care subiectul se deplasează fără a fi limitat, care i se opune fără să-1 nege; ea este Celălalt care se lasă anexat fără a înceta să fie Celălalt Şi prin acest fapt ea este atît de necesar bucuriei b rbatului i triumfului s u, încît putem ă ă ş ă spune că, daca n-ar fi existat, bărbaţii ar fi inventat-o. Cum au şi făcut, de altfel.1 Dar ea există şi fără să fi fost inventată de ei. De aceea este, în acelaşi timp, întruchiparea şi eşecul visurilor lor. Nu există nici măcar o singură figură feminină care să nu fi născut imediat figura ei inversă: este Viaţa şi Moartea, Natura şi Artificialitatea, Lumina şi Noaptea. Sub orice aspect am considera-o, vom regăsi întotdeauna aceeaşi oscilare, prin faptul că neesenţialul se întoarce în mod necesar la esenţial. În figura Fecioarei Măria şi a Beatricei supravieţuiesc Eva şi vrăjitoarea Circe. „Prin femeie, scrie Kierkegaard, idealitatea intră în viaţă, şi ce-ar fi bărbatul fără ea?'Numeroşi bărbaţi au devenit genii datorită unei fete... dar nici unul dintre ei nu a devenit geniu datorită fetei a cărei mînă a obţinut-o..." Într-un raport negativ, femeia îl face pe bărbat productiv în idealitate... Raporturile negative cu femeia ne pot face infiniţi... raporturile pozitive cu femeia îl fac pe bărbat finit în proporţiile cele mai vaste..."2 Aceasta echivalează cu a spune că femeia este necesară atîta timp cît rămîne o Idee în care bărbatul îşi proiectează propria sa transcendenţă; dar că ea este nefastă ca realitate obiectivă, existînd pentru sine şi limitată la sine. Refuzînd să o ia în căsătorie pe logodnica sa, Kierkegaard crede că a întemeiat singurul raport valabil cu femeia. Şi are dreptate, în sensul că mitul femeii stipulate drept ca un Celălalt infinit antrenează imediat contrariul său. Pentru că este un fals Infinit, Ideal înşelător, ea se descoperă ca finitudine şi mediocritate şi în acelaşi timp ca minciună. Astfel apare la Laforgue; în toată opera sa el exprimă ranchiuna împotriva unei înşelătorii de care îl face pe bărbat la fel de vinovat ca şi pe femeie. Ofelia, Salomeea nu sînt, de fapt, decît nişte „femei mărunte". Hamlet gîndeşte: „Astfel m-a iubit Ofelia, ca pe un «bun» al său, şi pentru că eram din punct de vedere moral şi social superior bunurilor pri- 1 „Bărbatul a creat femeia, şi clin ce? Dintr-o coastă a zeului, a idealului său" (Nietzsche, Amurgul Zeilor). - In vino veri tas. 219 etenelor ei. Şi măruntele fraze care-i scăpau la ceasul cînd se aprind lămpile în bunăstare şi în confort!" Femeia îl face pe bărbat să viseze: totuşi ea se gîndeşte la confort, la un cămin liniştit; i se vorbeşte de sufletul ei, în timp ce ea nu este decît un trup. Şi crezînd că urmăreşte Idealul, îndrăgostitul este jucăria naturii, care foloseşte toate aceste mistici în scopul perpetuării speciei. Ea reprezintă într-adevăr cotidianul vieţii: este stupiditate, prudenţă, meschinărie, plictis. Este cea ce exprimă, între altele, poemul intitulat, Micuţa noastră soaţă: ...Am arta şcolilor din lume, toate, Am suflete pe placul orişicui Şi chipuri - o puzderie. Floarea le-o culegeţi; Nu glasul, gura să-mi sorbiţi, mereu Şi nu trudiţi mai multe să-nţelegeţi: Căci nimeni nu m-a desluşit. Nici eu. Iubirile ce le-ncercăm nu-s deopotrivă Ca nuna să-mi întind spre voi, senin, Sărmani bărbaţi, cu mintea prea-naivă Sînteţi. Eu sînt Eternul Feminin! Iar Ţelul meu se pierde printre Stele! Căci Unica şi Marea Isis sînt! Nu clinti nimeni vălurile-mi grele Nicicînd. Visaşi la oazele-mi. Atît... Bărbatul a reuşit să aservească femeia; dar în aceeaşi măsură i-a răpit ceea ce o făcea dezirabil . Integrat familiei i societ ii, magia femeii se împr tie, nu ă ă ş ăţ ăş se transfigurează; redusă la condiţia de servitoare, nu mai este acea pradă neîmblînzită în care se întruchipau toate comorile naturii. De la naşterea amorului curtean, este bine ştiut că dragostea este ucisă de căsătorie. Prea dispreţuită sau prea respectată, prea cotidiană, soţia nu mai este un obiect erotic. Riturile căsătoriei sînt la origine destinate să-1 apere pe bărbat împotriva femeii; ea devine proprietatea lui; dar tot ceea ce posedăm ne posedă pe noi, în schimb; căsnicia este şi pentru bărbat o servitute; atunci el este prins în capcana întinsă de natură: pentru că a dorit o fată tînără şi fragedă, bărbatul trebuie să hrănească toată viaţa lui o matroană grasă, o bătrînă descărnată; delicata bijuterie menită să-i înfrumuseţeze existenţa devine o povară apăsătoare; Xantipa aparţine unuia dintre tipurile feminine despre care bărbaţii au vorbit întotdeauna cu oroare.1 Dar, chiar şi atunci cînd femeia este tînără, în căsătorie există Am văzut că. În Grecia antică 51 în Evul Mediu, aceasta era tema a numeroase lamentaţii. 220 o mistificare: pretinzînd să socializeze erotismul, nu a reuşit decît să-1 ucidl Pentru că erotismul implică o revendicare a momentului împotriva timpului, a individului împotriva colectivităţii; el afirmă separarea împotriva comunicării; este rebel oricărei reglementări şi conţine un principiu ostil societăţii. Niciodată moravurile nu s-au adaptat la rigoarea instituţiilor şi a legilor: împotriva lor s-a afirmat, în toate timpurile, dragostea. Sub figura sa senzuală, aceasta se adresează, în Grecia şi în Roma, tinerilor şi curtezanelor; carnal şi platonic în acelaşi timp, amorul curtean a fost întotdeauna destinat soţiei altui bărbat. Tristan este epopeea adulterului. Epoca în care a fost creat din nou, în jurul anului 1900, mitul femei, este aceea în care adulterul devine tema întregii literaturi. Unii scriitori, ca, de pildă, Bernstein, într-o supremă încercare de apărare a instituţiilor burgheze, se străduiesc să integreze în căsătorie erotismul şi dragostea; dar există mai mult adevăr în îndrăgostita lui Porto-Rich, care arata incompatibilitatea acestor două ordini de valori. Adulterul nu poate dispărea decît o dată cu căsătoria Căci scopul căsătoriei este întrucîtva să-1 imunizeze pe bărbat împotriva femeii sale: dar celelalte femei îşi păstrează în ochii săi atracţia vertiginoasă; şi spre ele se va întoarce. Femeile se fac complice între ele. Căci se revoltă împotriva unei ordini care pretinde să le priveze de toate armele lor. Pentru a o smulge Naturii, pentru a o aservi bărbatului prin ceremonii şi prin contracte, femeia a fost ridicată la demnitatea unei fiinţe umane, a fost dotată cu o libertate. Dar libertatea este chiar ceea ce scapă oricărei servituti; şi dacă este acordată unei fiinţe locuite la origine de puteri malefice, ea devine periculoasă, cu atît mai mult atunci cînd bărbatul s-a oprit la jumătăţi de măsură; el n-a acceptat femeia în lumea masculina decît făcînd din ea o servitoare, frustrînd-o de transcendenţa ei; libertatea cu care a fost înzestrată n-ar putea să-şi afle decît o întrebuinţare negativă; ea se străduieşte s-o refuze. Femeia nu s-a eliberat decît devenind captivă; ea renunţă la acest privilegiu uman pentru aşi putea regăsi puterea sa de obiect natural. Ziua îşi joacă, cu perfidie, rolul său de servitoare docilă, dar noaptea se preschimbă în pisică, în căprioară; se strecoară din nou în pielea ei de sirenă sau, încălecînd pe matură, îşi ia zborul spre hore satanice. Une ori îşi exersează magia nocturnă chiar asupra bărbatului ei; dar este mai prudent să-i ascundă stăpînului aceste metamorfoze, şi atunci îşi alege drept prăzi nişte străini; aceştia nu au nici un drept asupra sa, şi pentru ei a rămas plantă, izvor, stea, vrăjitoare, lat-o deci menită infidelităţii: este singura înfăţişare concretă pe care o poate lua libertatea sa. Este infidelă dincolo chiar de dorinţele ei, de gîndurile, de conştiinţa ei; prin faptul că este privită ca obiect, este oferită oricărei subiectivităţi care ar vrea să pună stăpînire pe ea; nici cînd este închisă în harem, ascunsă de văluri, nu e sigur că nu inspiră nimănui 221 dorin ; a inspira dorin unui str in înseamn deja s - i în ele so ţă ţă ă ă ă ş ş ţul, societatea Dar, mai mult, ea se face complice acestei fatalităţi; numai prin minciună şi prin adulter poate dovedi că nu este obiectul nimănui şi că dezminte pretenţiile bărbatului. De aceea bărbatului i se deşteaptă atît de uşor gelozia; din legende vedem că femeia poate fi bănuită fără motiv, condamnată la cea mai mică suspiciune, precum Genoveva de Brabant sau Desdemona; chiar înainte de a fi bănuită măcar, Griselidis este supusă celor mai grele suferinţe; această poveste ar fi absurdă dacă femeia nu ar fi dinainte suspectă; nu trebuie să-i fie demonstrate greşelile; ea trebuie să-şi dovedească nevinovăţia. De aceea gelozia poate fi insaţiabilă; am spus deja că posesiunea nu poate fi niciodată realizată în mod pozitiv; nu posezi izvorul din care bei apă, chiar dacă îi interzici altuia să ia apă din el, iar bărbatul gelos ştie foarte bine acest lucru. Prin însăşi esenţa ei, femeia este nestatornică, precum apa este fluidă; şi nici o forţă omenească nu poate contrazice un adevăr natural. În toată literatura, în O mie şi una de nopţi ca şi în Decameronul, se văd vicleniile femeii triumfînd asupra prudenţei bărbatului. Şi totuşi, nu numai prin voinţa individualistă acesta îi este temnicer; societatea îl face responsabil pentru purtarea femeii în calitatea sa de tată, frate sau soţ. Dar este, de asemenea, foarte important ca femeia să fie obligată să coincidă exact cu rolul pe care i 1-a atribuit societatea. Există o dublă exigenţă a bărbatului care o predestinează pe femeie sa fie duplicitară: el vrea ca femeia să fie a sa şi totuşi să rămînă o străină; visează ca ea să fie în acelaşi timp servitoare şi magiciană. Dar el îşi asumă în mod public numai prima dorinţă; cealaltă este o revendicare perfidă pe care o ascunde în adîncul sufletului şi al cărnii sale, prin care contestă morala şi societatea şi care este rea precum Celălalt, precum Natura rebelă, precum „femeia cea rea". Bărbatul nu se consacră în întregime Binelui pe care îl construieşte şi pretinde să îl impună, ci păstrează nişte ruşinoase conivenţe cu Răul. Dar pretutindeni unde acesta îndrăzneşte să se arate pe faţă, bărbatul porneşte război împotrivă-i. În întunericul nopţii, bărbatul o îndeamnă pe femeie la păcat. Dar în plină zi repudiază păcatul şi pe păcătoasă. Iar femeile, ele însele păcătoase în misterul patului, închină cu şi mai multă pasiune un cult public virtuţii. Aşa cum, la primitiv, sexul masculin este laic, în timp ca acela al femeii este plin de virtuţi religioase şi magice, greşeala bărbatului în societăţile moderne nu este decît o abatere lipsită de gravitate, privită adesea cu indulgenţă; chiar dacă nu se supune legilor comunităţii, bărbatul continuă să-i aparţină; nu este decît un copil teribil care nu ameninţă în profunzime ordinea colectivă. Dimpotrivă, dacă femeia evadează din societate, ea se întoarce la Natură şi la Demon, dezlănţuie în sînul colectivităţii forţe incontrolabile şi rele. Dezaprobarea pe care-o inspiră o purtare neruşinată este întotdeauna 222 amestecată cu teamă. Dacă bărbatul nu reuşeşte s-o constrîngă pe femeie să fie virtuoasă, el participă la greşeala ei; nenorocirea sa este o dezonoare în ochii societăţii; există civilizaţii atît de severe, încît trebuie s-o ucidă pe vinovată pentru a se desolidariza de vina acesteia, în altele, soţul care închide ochii asupra greşelilor soţiei sale va fi pedepsit prin vacarmul şi vociferarea mulţimii sau va fi plimbat gol, călare pe un măgar. Iar comunitatea va lua asupra ei pedepsirea vinovatei; căci nu numai pe soţ 1-a ofensat femeia adulteră, ci întreaga colectivitate. Aceste obiceiuri au fost deosebit de aspre în Spania superstiţioasă şi mistică, senzuală şi terorizată de trup. Calderon, Lorca, Valle Inclan au scris numeroase drame pe această temă. În Casa Bernardei Alba a lui Lorca, femeile din sat vor s-o pedepsească pe tînăra fată sedusă arzînd-o cu un tăciune încins „în locul păcatului", în Vorbele divine de Valle Inclan, femeia adulteră apare ca o vrăjitoare care dansează cu demonul; cînd i se descoperă vina, tot satul se strînge, îi smulge veşmintele şi o îneacă. Multe tradiţii povestesc cum era astfel despuiată păcătoasa; apoi oamenii aruncau în ea cu pietre, cum se povesteşte în Evanghelie, o îngropau de vie, o înecau, îi d deau foc. Sensul acestor torturi este de a reda astfel femeia ă Naturii, după ce fusese deposedată de demnitatea ei socială; prin păcatul său dezlănţuise efluvii naturale rele; ispăşirea se împlinea într-un soi de orgie sacră în care femeile, despuind-o, lovind-o, masacrînd-o pe vinovată, dezlănţuiau la rîndul lor fluide misterioase, însă binefăcătoare, pentru că acţionau în acord cu societatea. Această severitate sălbatică se pierde pe măsură ce superstiţiile se diminuează, iar teama îşi pierde intensitatea. Dar la ţară oamenii încă le privesc cu neîncredere pe ţigăncile fără Dumnezeu, fără adăpost. Femeia care-şi exercită în mod liber farmecele: aventurieră, vampă, femeie fatală, rămîne un tip neliniştitor. În personajul femeii rele din filmele de la Hollywood supravieţuieşte figura vrăjitoarei Circe. Multe femei au fost arse pe rug ca vrăjitoare pur şi simplu pentru că erau frumoase. Iar in teama făţarnică a virtuţilor de provincie în faţa femeilor de moravuri uşoare se păstrează o spaimă ancestrală. Chiar aceste primejdii o transformă pe femeie, pentru un bărbat aventuros, într-un joc captivant. Renunţînd la drepturile sale de soţ, refuzînd să se sprijine pe legi sociale, va încerca să o învingă într-o luptă de unul singur. El încearcă să o supună pe femeie anexîndu-i pînă şi rezistenţele; o urmăreşte în această libertate prin care ea îi scapă. Zadarnic; libertatea nu contează; femeia liberă va fi liberă adesea împotriva bărbatului. Chiar şi Frumoasa din pădurea adormită se poate trezi cu neplăcere, poate să nul recunoască în cel care o trezeşte pe Prinţ, poate să nu surîdă. Este chiar cazul cetăţeanului Kane, a cărui protejată apare oprimată şi a cărui generozitate se dezvăluie ca o voinţă de putere şi de tiranie; soţia eroului ascultă 223 povestea isprăvilor sale cu indiferenţă, Muza la care visează poetul cască ascultîndu-i versurile. Amazoana poate refuza plictisită lupta, şi poate chiar să iasă învingătoare. Femeile din epoca decadenţei romane, americanele din ziua de azi le impun bărbaţilor capriciile sau legea lor. Unde este Cenuşăreasa? Bărbatul ar voi să dăruiască, şi iată că femeia ia. Nu mai este vorba pentru el să joace, ci să se apere. Din momentul în care femeia este liberă, ea nu mai are alt destin decît acela pe care şi-l creează în mod liber. Raportul dintre cele două sexe este atunci înfruntarea. Devenită egala bărbatului, ea apare la fel de redutabilă ca pe vremea cînd era pentru el Natura străină. Femeia doică, devotată, răbdătoare se preschimbă într-un animal avid şi devorator. Femeia rea îşi înfige astfel rădăcinile în Pămînt, în Viaţă; dar pămîntul este o groapă, iar viaţa, o luptă necruţătoare; mitul albinei harnice, al mamei-cloşti este înlocuit cu acela al insectei devoratoare, mantis rcligiosa, păianjen. Femeia nu mai este aceea care alăptează copiii, ci aceea care mănîncă masculul: ovulul nu mai este un corn al abundenţei, ci o capcană de materie inertă în care spermatozoidul, castrat, se îneacă; uterul, această vizuină caldă, tăcută şi liniştită, devine carne lutoasă, plantă carnivoră, abis de tenebre convulsive; în el locuieşte un şarpe care nu se mai satură înghiţind puterile bărbatului. Aceeaşi dialectică face din obiectul erotic o vrăjitoare a magiei negre, din servitoare o trădătoare, din Cenuşăreasa o căpcăună, şi metamorfozează orice femeie într-un duşman; este răscumpărarea pe care bărbatul o plăteşte pentru că s-a afirmat pe sine, cu rea-credinţă, ca fiind singurul esenţial. Totuşi, nici acest chip ostil nu este chipul definitiv al femeii Maniheismul se insinuează în sînul speciei feminine. Pitagora asimila principiul bun cu bărbatul, principiul rău cu femeia. Bărbaţii au încercat să învingă răul supunînd femeia; şi. parţial, au reuşit; dar, la fel cum creştinismul, aducînd ideile de mîntuire şi de salvare, a dat un sens deplin cuvîntului „damnare", tot astfel, în faţa femeii sanctificate, femeia rea îşi capătă întregul ei relief. În cursul acestui „cearta femeilor" care durează din Evul Mediu pînă fn zilele noastre, unii bărbaţi nu vor să cunoască decît femeia binecuvîntată pe care o viseaz , alta decît femeia blestemat care le dezminte visele. Dar ă ă de fapt, dacă bărbatul poate afla în femeie totul, este pentru că ea are în acelaşi timp cele două chipuri. Ea înfăţişează într-o modalitate vie şi trupească toate valorile şi antivalonle prin care viaţa îşi dobîndeşte sensul, lată, separate net, Binele şi Răul care se înfruntă sub trăsăturile Mamei devotate şi sub acelea ale Amantei perfide; în vechea baladă engleză Randall, fiul meu, un tînăr cavaler vine să moară în braţele mamei sale, otrăvit de iubita lui. Lipiciul de Richepin reia cu mai mult patetism şi cu prost-gust aceeaşi temă. Angelica Micaela se opune întunecatei Carmen. Mama, logodnica fidelă, soţia răbdătoare 224 se oferă să panseze rănile din inima bărbaţilor, făcute de vampe şi de femeimandragore. Între aceşti poli clar definiţi se vor contura o serie de figuri ambigue, jalnice, detestabile, păcătoase, victime, cochete, slabe, angelice, demonice. Prin acestea, o mulţime de conduite şi de sentimente îl solicită pe bărbat şi îl îmbogăţesc. Chiar această complexitate a femeii îl încîntă: iată un slujitor minunat, care îl poate uimi pentru bani puţini. Este înger sau demon? Incertitudinea aceasta face din femeie un sfinx. Sub această egidă era plasat unul dintre bordelurile cele mai renumite din Paris. În marea epocă a Feminităţii, pe vremea corsetelor, a lui Paul Bourget şi Henri Bataille, a french-concan-u\ui, tema sfinxului face ravagii neîncetat în comedii, în poezii şi cîntece: „Cine eşti tu, de unde vii tu. Sfinx bizar?" Şi încă oamenii n-au terminat să viseze şi să discute pe tema misterului feminin. Pentru a salva acest mister, bărbaţii le-au implorat mult timp pe femei să nu abandoneze rochiile lungi, jupoanele, voaletele, mănuşile şi botinele înalte: tot ceea ce accentuează în Celălalt diferenţa îl face şi mai dezirabil, pentru că bărbatul vrea să şi-l însuşească pe Celălalt ca atare. În scrisorile lui Alain Fournier li se reproşează englezoaicelor strîngerea de mînă prea bărbătească: tulburătoare este pentru el rezerva pudică a franţuzoaicelor. Trebuie ca femeia să rămînă ascunsă, necunoscută, pentru a putea fi adorată ca o prinţesă îndepărtată; se pare că Alain Fournier nu a fost deosebit de respectuos cu femeile care au trecut prin viaţa lui, dar tot miraculosul copilăriei, al tinereţii, toată nostalgia paradisului pierdut se află într-o femeie care le-a întruchipat, o femeie a cărei primă calitate era de a părea inaccesibilă. El a conturat o imagine albă şi aurită a Yvonnei de Galais. Dar bărbaţii îndrăgesc chiar şi defectele feminine dacă acestea creează misterul „O femeie trebuie să aibă capricii" îi spunea cu autoritate un bărbat unei femei rezonabile. Capriciul este imprevizibil; el împrumută femeii graţia apei unduitoare; minciuna o împodobeşte cu sclipiri fascinante; cochetăria, perversitatea chiar îi dau un parfum ameţitor. Înşelătoare, nestatornică, neînţeleasă, mincinoasa, astfel se pretează ea cel mai bine dorinţelor contradictorii ale bărbatului; este Maya cea cu nenumărate chipuri. Reprezentarea Sfinxului sub înfăţişarea unei tinere fete este un loc comun; virginitatea este unul dintre secretele pe care bărbaţii, cu cît sînt mai libertini, cu atît îl găsesc mai tulburător; puritatea fetei îngăduie speranţa tuturor obscenităţilor, şi nu se ştie ce perversităţi se ascund în inocenţa ei; încă aproape de animal şi de plantă, deja docilă în faţa riturilor sociale, ea nu este nici copil, nici adult, feminitatea ei timidă nu inspiră teamă, ci o nelinişte temperată. Înţelegem de ce ea este una dintre figurile privilegiate ale misterului feminm. Totuşi, cum „adevărata fată" este pe cale de dispariţie, cultul său a devenit întrucîtva perimat. În schimb, figura prostituatei pe care, într-o piesă cu succes 225 triumfător, Gantillon o împrumuta Mayei şi-a păstrat un imens prestigiu. Acesta este unul dintre tipurile feminine cele mai plastice, cel care permite cel mai bine jocul viciilor şi al virtuţilor. Pentru puritanul timorat, prostituata întruchipează răul, ruşinea, boala, damnarea, inspiră teamă şi dezgust; nu aparţine nici unui bărbat, ci se împrumută tuturor i din asta tr ie te; ea reg se te prin aceasta independen a redutabil a ş ă ş ă ş ţ ă desfrînatelor zeiţemame primitive şi întruchipează Feminitatea pe care societatea masculină nu a sanctificat-o, care rămîne încărcată de puteri malefice; în actul sexual, bărbatul nu-şi poate închipui că o posedă, este aruncat singur în ghearele demonilor cărnii; este o umilire, o murdărire pe care o simt deosebit de acut anglo-saxo-nii, pentru care carnea este mai mult sau mai puţin blestemată. În schimb, un bărbat pe care nu-1 înspăimîntă trupul va iubi la prostituată afirmarea sa generoasă şi crudă; va vedea în ea exaltarea feminităţii pe care nici o morală nu a ofilit-o; va regăsi în corpul ei virtuţile magice care altădată o înrudeau pe femeie cu astrele şi cu marea: culcîndu-se cu o prostituată, Miller crede că sondează chiar tenebrele vieţii, ale morţii, ale cosmosului; el se înfîlneşte cu Dumnezeu în întunecimile umede ale unui vagin primitor. Pentru că ea este, la marginea unei lumi în mod ipocrit morale, un soi de paria, „femeia pierdută" poate fi considerată ca o contestare a tuturor virtuţilor oficiale; indignitatea sa o înrudeşte cu sfintele autentice; căci ceea ce a fost înjosit poate fi exaltat; Christ a privit-o cu bunăvoinţă pe Maria-Magdalena; păcatul deschide mai uşor porţile cerului decît o virtute ipocrită. Astfel, la picioarele Soniei, Raskolnikov îşi sacrifică arogantul orgoliu masculin care 1-a dus la crimă; el a exasperat prin ucidere această voinţă de separare care există în fiecare bărbat; resemnată, abandonată de toţi, umila prostituată poate primi cel mai bine mărturisirea abdicării sale.1 Sintagma „femeie pierdută" trezeşte ecouri tulburătoare; mulţi bărbaţi visează să se piardă; nu e atît de lesne, Răul nu este atît de uşor de atins sub o figură pozitivă; şi chiar şi demonicul este înspăimîntat de crimele excesive; femeia îngăduie celebrarea fără risc a meselor negre unde Satan este evocat fără a fi invitat, propriu-zis; ea este la marginea lumii masculine: actele care 1 Marcel Schwob expune poetic acest mit în Le Livre de Monelle. „Am să-ţi vorbesc despre micile prostituate şi tu vei şti începutul... Vezi, ele scot un strigă! de milă către tine, şi te mîngîie cu mîna lor descărnată. Nu te înţeleg decît dacă eşti foarte nefericit; plîng cu tine şi te consolează... Nici una dintre ele. vezi tu. nu poate rămîne cu tine. Ar fi prea triste şi le-ar fi ruşine să rămînă cînd n-o să mai plîngi, nu vor îndrăzni să te privească. Te învaţă lecţia pe care trebuie să te înveţe şi pleacă. Vin prin ploaie şi prin frig să te sărute pe frunte, să-ţi şteargă lacrimile, şi îngrozitoarea noapte le înghite din nou... Nu trebuie să te gîndeşti la ce au făcut ele în întuneric...'" 226 o privesc nu ajung cu adevărat să aibă nişte consecinţe; totuşi, ea este o fiinţă umană, şi se pot deci săvîrşi prin ea revolte sumbre împotriva legilor omeneşti. De la Musset la Georges Bataille, desfrîul cu înfăţişare hidoasă şi fascinantă este frecventarea prostituatelor. Folo-sindu-se de trupul femeilor îşi satisfac Sade şi Sacher Masoch dorinţele care-i obsedează; discipolii lor - majoritatea bărbaţilor care au „vicii" - se adresează în mod obişnuit prostituatelor. Dintre toate, ele sînt femeile cele mai supuse bărbaţilor, şi care, totuşi, li se pot sustrage cel mai mult; aceasta le predispune să capete atîtea multiple semnificaţii. Cu toate acestea, nu există nici o altă figură feminină -fecioară, mamă, soră, servitoare, amantă, virtuoasă înverşunată, odaliscă surîzătoare - care să nu fie susceptibilă de a rezuma astfel schimbătoarele aspiraţii ale bărbaţilor. Este treaba psihologiei - şi în special a psihanalizei - să descopere de ce un individ se ataşează cu deosebire de cutare sau cutare aspect al Mitului cu nenumărate chipuri; şi de ce îl întruchipează într-o anume formă singulară. Dar în toate complexele, obsesiile, psihozele este implicat acest mit în particular, multe nevroze îşi au originea într-un vertij al interdicţiei: acesta nu poate apărea decît dacă în prealabil au fost constituite tabuuri; o presiune socială exterioară este insuficientă pentru a le explica prezenţa; de fapt, interdicţiile sociale nu sînt numai nişte convenţii; ele au — printre alte semnificaţii - un sens ontologic pe care fiecare individ îl experimentează de unul singur. Ca exemplu, este interesant de examinat „complexul Edip"; mult prea adesea este considerat ca fiind produs de o lupt între tendin e instinctive i interdic ii sociale; dar este ă ţ ş ţ în primul rînd un conflict interior subiectului însuşi. Ataşamentul copilului de sînul matern este mai întîi de toate o legătură cu Viaţa sub forma ei imediată, în generalitatea şi în imanenţa ei; refuzul înţărcării este refuzul abandonului la care este condamnat individul imediat ce se desparte de Tot; începînd de aici, pe măsură ce se individualizează şi se separă mai mult, putem califica drept „sexuală" înclinaţia pe care-o păstrează faţă de trupul matern de-acum separat de al său; senzualitatea sa este atunci mediatizată, a devenit transcendenţă către un obiect străin. Dar cu cît mai rapid şi mai hotărît copilul se asumă ca subiect, cu atît legătura carnală care-i contestă autonomia va deveni mai inoportună. Atunci el se sustrage rnîngîierilor, iar autoritatea exercitată de mama sa, drepturile pe care le are asupra lui, uneori chiar şi simpla ei prezenţă îi inspiră un soi de ruşine. Şi mai ales i se pare stînjenitor, obscen să o descopere ca trup, evită să se gîndească la corpul ei; în oroarea pe care o simte faţă de tatăl său ori de un tată vitreg sau de un amant este nu atît gelozie, cît scandalizare: a-i aminti că mama sa este o fiinţă făcută din came înseamnă a-i aminti propria sa naştere, eveniment pe care-1 repudiază din toate puterile; sau cel puţin doreşte 227 să-i dea măreţia unui fenomen cosmic; trebuie ca mama sa să rezume Natura care învesteşte toţi indivizii fără a aparţine nimănui. El detestă ca ea să devină pradă, nu pentru că - aşa cum se pretinde adesea -vrea s-o posede el însuşi, ci pentru că vrea ca ea să existe dincolo de orice posesiune: nu trebuie să aibă dimensiunile meschine ale soţiei sau ale iubitei. Totuşi, cînd în adolescenţă sexualitatea sa capătă o formă virilă, se întîmplă să-1 tulbure trupul mamei sale: dar este pentru că în acest trup el vede feminitatea în general; şi adesea dorinţa trezită de vederea unei coapse, a unui sîn se stinge imediat ce băiatul realizează că acest trup este al mamei sale. Există numeroase cazuri de perversiune pentru că, adolescenţa fiind vîrsta confuziei, este şi aceea a perversiunii, cînd dezgustul suscită sacrilegiul sau ispita se naşte din interdicţie. Dar nu trebuie să credem că la început fiul doreşte, fără să ştie prea bine ce înseamnă acest lucru, să se culce cu mama sa şi că nişte interdicţii exterioare se interpun şi îl oprimă; dimpotrivă, din pricina acestei interdicţii care s-a format în sufletul individului însuşi se naşte dorinţa. Acest interzis este reacţia cea mai normală, cea mai generală. Dar acesta nu provine dintr-un consemn social mascînd dorinţe instinctive. Mai degrabă putem afirma că respectul este sublimarea unui dezgust originar; tînărul refuză s-o privească pe mama sa ca pe o fiinţă de carne; el o transfigurează, o asimilează uneia dintre acele imagini pure ale femeii sanctificate pe care io propune societatea. Prin aceasta el contribuie la fortificarea figurii ideale a Mamei care va veni în ajutorul generaţiei următoare Dar aceasta nu are atîta forţa decît pentru că este solicitată de o dialectică individuală. Şi întrucît fiecare femeie este locuită de esenţa generală a Femeii, deci a Mamei, este sigur că atitudinea faţă de Mamă se va repercuta în raporturile cu soţia sau cu iubitele, dar adesea într-un mod mai complicat decît ne putem imagina. Adolescentul care şi-a dorit mama, concret şi senzual, poate să fi dorit în ea femeia în general: iar ardoarea temperamentului său va putea fi potolită de orice femeie; el nu va fi menit unor nostalgii incestuoase. Şi invers, un tînăr care are faţă de mama sa un respect tandru, dar platonic, poate dori ca totdeauna femeia să participe la puritatea maternă. Se cunoaşte îndeajuns importanţa sexualităţii, deci în mod obişnuit a femeii, în conduitele normale şi patologice. Se întîmplă ca şi alte obiecte să fie feminizate; pentru că şi femeia este în mare parte o invenţie a bărbatului, el o poate inventa cu ajutorul unui trup masculin: în homosexualitatea masculină se menţine diviziunea sexelor. Dar de obicei Femeia este căutată chiar în fiinţe feminine. Prin ea, prin ceea ce are ea mai bun sau mai r u, b rbatul ă ă învaţă fericirea, 1 lixemplul lui Stendhal este frapant. 228 suferinţa, viciul, virtutea, lăcomia, renunţarea, devotamentul, tirania, se învaţă pe sine însuşi; ea este jocul şi aventura, dar şi încercarea; este triumful victoriei, dar şi triumful, mai aspru, al eşecului depăşit; este ameţeala pierzaniei, fascinaţia damnării şi a morţii. O întreagă lume de semnificaţii nu există decît prin femeie; ea este substanţa acţiunilor şi a sentimentelor bărbatului, întruchiparea tuturor valorilor care îi solicită libertatea. Înţelegem de ce, chiar şi condamnat la dezminţirile cele mai crude, bărbatul nu vrea să renunţe la un vis în care sînt învăluite toate visele sale. Iată de ce femeia are un chip dublu şi înşelător: ea este tot ceea ce bărbatul cheamă şi tot ceea ce nu poate atinge. Este mediatoarea înţeleaptă între Natură şi bărbat; este ispita Naturii neîmblînzite împotriva oricărei înţelepciuni. De la bine la rău, ea întruchipează trupeşte toate valorile morale şi contrariul lor; este substanţa acţiunii şi obstacolele care-i stau înainte, priza bărbatului asupra lumii şi eşecul său; ca atare, este sursa oricărei reflecţii a bărbatului asupra existenţei şi a oricărei expresii pe care 1-0 poate da; totuşi, ea se străduieşte să 1 deturneze de la sine, să-1 facă să se cufunde în tăcere şi în moarte. El vrea ca femeia, servitoare şi tovarăşă, săi fie, de asemenea, public şi judecător, să-1 confirme prin fiinţa ei; dar ea îl contestă prin indiferenţă, chiar prin batjocura şi rîsetele ei. El proiectează în femeie ceea ce doreşte şi ceea ce îl sperie, ceea ce iubeşte şi ceea ce urăşte. Şi dacă e dificil să spui ceva despre aceste lucruri, este pentru că bărbatul se caută în întregime în ea, iar ea este Totul. Numai că este Totul în lumea neesenţialului: este tot ceea ce e Celălalt. Şi, în calitate de Celălalt, ea este, de asemenea, alta decît ea însăşi, alta decît ceea ce se aşteaptă de la ea. Fiind totul, nu este niciodată tocmai acel ceva care ar trebui să fie; este o continuă decepţie, decepţia însăşi a existenţei care nu reuşeşte niciodată să se atingă şi să se reconcilieze cu totalitatea fiinţelor.